Be My Bad Boy
by twinkels
Summary: a little Kylexkenny fluff when Kyle runs away from home sick of his parents and joins up with Kenny and becomes Kenny's bad boy WARNING STRONG LANGUAGE BULLING AND ABUSE and a lot of Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Authors note ...I had this story up before ages ago and somehow it got accidently deleted so need to write it again so enjoy also I own nothing hers just the idea of a little Kyle Kenny fluff

Kyle Brofloski stood on a chair in the front lounge wearing a suit as his mother and a couple of her friends from the Jewish mothers group she was in fussed over him making sure he looked perfect for his forthcoming Bar Mitzvah that was just a few weeks away and also it fall on Kyles 13th birthday but thought he was excited and looking forward to his big day Kyle hated all the fuss

" Oh Sheila he's so handsome a handsome young man and face of an Angel " A woman said looking at Kyle who rolled his eyes and gave a small sigh

' Yes he is he gets his good looks from us both me and his father oh Goodness me I can't believe my little Bubbah is going to be a man soon seems like yesterday we were at his Brisk where have all the years gone to ' Sheila said fussing over Kyle pinning up hos pants leg as she was making a hem and she made Kyle wince a little as she accidentally jabbed him with a pin

' They grow up so fast too they never stay children for long my Josh he is 15 now I can't believe it too and he's even taller than me it was just the other day John and I were looking at his baby photos and we said the same thing as you did hun where have the years gone ' The woman said and the other woman nodded as her daughter was now turning 12

' So how dose it feel to almost be a man then ..? Asked the other woman

" I dunno I don't feel any different I'll still be at school playing with my friends and that so don't think I'll feel any diffrent really ' Kyle said with a shrug as Sheila told him off and to stand still and stop fidgeting

' So are you learning Hebrew yet you will have to read in Hebrew ..? Asked one of the women

" Well kinda but. it's damn hard " Kyle beguin but Sheila cut him off again

" Yes he is he's going to lessons 3 days a week and we're teaching him at home. so by May he will be speaking fluent Hebrew no doubt oh he's such a fast learner you know and gets nothing but straight A+ at school he's well ahead of his peers a genius I'd say and he's bound to get an excellent job when he leaves school his dad wants him to be a lawyer or a doctor a job with very good pay They he can get his own house one in the gated community would be nice settle down with a nice Jewish wife and have children and make me so proud of him " Sheila said planning Kyles life out for him and making the boy blush

" Oh mom I wanna choose my own path in life I can make up my own mind and how long do I need to stand here for I could be out playing with my friends ' Kyle said moaning thinking about Stan and Kenny who were at the basket ball court with Craig Clyde Tweek Butters and a couple of other boys

' What what what oh no Kyle this is more important than your friends they can wait I don't think you understand that your Bar motzvah is a very important event and your faith comes first I'm sorry you will have no time for playing with your friends ' Sheila said shocking Kyle

' But mom I wanted to go to Stans for a sleep over he's having one tonight being the weekend and that it be fun and the next day we were gonna shoot some hoops in the basket ball court then go to Sizzlers like we always do and maybe next day go to the cinema Stan said theirs a cool movie out I'd like to see ' Kyle said

" No I'm Sorry Bubbah but your faith comes first and once you had your Bar Mitzvah you will have a lot more responsibilities as your a man in the eyes of your faith ' Sheila said

" A Man I'll be 13 and still a kid and in the eyes of the law I'm a kid till I'm 18 I think Jewish rules about coming of age at 13 is silly " Kyle said shocking everyone

' Kyle Abraham Moses Brofloski how dare you belittle your faith you have been mixing too much with those other kids and their rubbing off on you I am so shocked at you " Sheila said stunned but no one else said anything

Kyle winced a bit and gave a yelp as Sheila accidentally tugged on one of Kyles curls as she fixed his collar to sort his tie and it caused him to wriggle

' Kyle will you stand at peace for a moment swear your trying to make this more difficult for me with all your moving around now stand still till I fix your collar ' Sheila said

' Oww easy mom stop pulling my hair that hurts ' Kyle said touching his hair and making Sheila sigh again

' He has beautiful hair you are so lucky to have such beautiful curls and they look so soft too id give anything to have hair like you 'One of the women said

' Well you can have it I don't want these curls mom why can't I get my hair cut into my normal summer style it be a lot easy to handle and I won't have curls getting caught on my collar and having so much hair is so warm and with summer coming it's gonna be a nightmare we could get it cut later in the week in time for Kennys birthday ' Kyle said

' No no Bubbah you can have a little trim but I want you to keep all your curls for the photo and videos you have beautiful hair and everyone says that so you won't be getting your summer haircut short this year maybe next " Sheila said before looking at the two women

" Yes Sarah Kyle has got his beautiful hair from me my curls and collar and if I didn't straighten my hair and tie it up it be wild and curly and sticking out he got my hair and also when he was little I refused to cut his hair really as it was in. beautiful red ringlets almost to his shoulders I have videos and photos of him with his hair like that but in the end before he started preschool his father made me get it cut saying he looked like a girl with his hair but it was so beautiful so yes Kyle gets my hair. and eyes and my temper too but he got his fathers brains he's such a beautiful smart boy ' Sheila said proudly as Kyle sighed

' Now Bubbah why don't you go upstairs now and take your suit off and put it on the covers hanger we don't want it getting damaged now do we ' Sheila said patting Kyle on the back as he sighed and headed upstairs ignoring his mom yelling ' Now Bubbah dress smartly in your nice casual clothes we have guests and also don't forget we're doing an important Skype video call later so you have to look neat for that too ' Sheila said making Kyle sigh more as he headed to his room and threw himself in his bed not caring if he creased the suit or not

Kyle took off the suit and put it on the hanger and desided to put on a cream shirt and smart new pants he knew better not to dress like a tramp in front of his mom or her guests and he finger combed his hair a bit before looking at himself in the mirror and sighing to himself

' Guess that will do for just now damn why is she ruling my life iv no rights here it seems she's so damn controlling ' Kyle thought before heading down stairs again where his mom sat still talking and trying to control his life

well that's that chappy done more later


	2. Chapter 2

' That's better you look so smart oh I do love my little Bubbah looking very smart ' Sheila said proudly as Kyle came back down the stairs again and sat in a chair sighing

" So tell me Kyle what school do you attend then ..? Asked one of the women looking at Kyle

' Er South Park Elementary im in my final year and after the holidays I start Orange County high with all my friends iv visited the school twice it's okay a bit big but guess I'll get used to it and my friends will be their so I'll be fine " Kyle said as the women looked at each other

' Oh I'd never send my Laura their it's such a rough place you don't know who your mixing with I send my daughter to the Jewish school in New York even if it means she's boarding I know she's getting the best education and their students leave with the highest grades possible and go on to do so well for themselves many of them are now millionaires ' The woman said

' I have pretty good grades too as mom said and I'm the smartest in my class ' Kyle said

' Yes that may be but you need your religious education too and you won't get that at a mixed school tell me what faith are the children at this South Park Elementary are their any other Jewish children their ..? The other woman asked

" Yeah well theirs Francis he's Jewish I talk to him he's my age but most of the kids are all catholic and go to church and as for. Kenny my friend. well he's fallen away from his religion but he's Irish catholic he's got Irish. blood in him ' Kyle said as the women tutted

' Yes Kenny's family well his ancestors came from Ireland over 100 years ago for a better life I believe he has links to the Titanic too he had ancestors on that ' Sheila said

' Steerage no doubt " The two women muttered making a face and shaking their heads

' Sheila I think you should send Kyle and Ike too to the Jewish school in New York that would do them both so good and I remember you saying you had family their too and they had a child at that school so the boys would have an instant friend ' One of the women said shocking Kyle

' No mom I don't wanna go their and leave my friends behind and you know I can't stand Jacob ' Kyle begun stunned but got cut off

' Yes we do my cousin lives their and her son Jacob goes to that school he is doing so well and is a top student he loves that place and he wants to be a doctor one day like his father but I don't know I would need to send the boys boarding and I don't think I could do that I know they would be safe and I would see them in the holidays but it wouldn't be the same as having them at home ' Sheila said

' I don't wanna leave home I'd miss all my friends and that and we have a lot planned for the summer break " Kyle said with a smile

" I'm afraid those plans will have to wait as soon as you break up for your break we are going to Israel for 4 weeks for your second Bar mitzvah and we have 2 more to attend over their so you won't see your friends until you start school ' Sheila said shocking Kyle

' WHAT ..? Oh no way mom your kidding me I had made plans with Stan Kenny and Butters we were going to go camping st Starks pond also go to the mall the cinema and that no one said about going to Israel and iv never been their I don't know what the place looks like ' Kyle said shocked

' You have been to Israel when you were a toddler you were in your stroller we went to see family their and I'm sorry Kyle you will have to cancel those plans as I said now your seen as a man in our faith you will have to take on a lot of adult responsibilities and camping with friends is not one of them ' Sheila said shocking Kyle

' I don't believe this is happening I can't even see my friends and being dragged to the Middle East what next mom next you will be making me speak Hebrew 24/7 " Said Kyle getting angry as he left the lounge and stormed upstairs wishing he could sneak out to see his friends but he knew better not to or he'd be in deep trouble so he just sat in his room sulking and matters got worse a little later that day at supper time

' I have never been so ashamed of you Kyle showing me up like that in front of my friends and awnsering me back how could you " Sheila said as she told Gerald of Kyles behavior

' Look mom I said sorry but I just wanna do my own things that's all and I had made plans for the summer same as last year you know a crowd of us Stan Kenny Clyde Butters and Cartmsn go camping at Starks pond every summer we been doing it since we were like 8'and you never complained before so why the big fuss now and it's only for like 3 days and I can take care of myself ik not a baby ' Kyle said

' I know that son and normally I'd say yeah sure go have fun but this year it's very important you have your Bar motzvas also you have to attend 2 relatives and you need to be training for them too look I went through all this when I was your age I couldn't get out and play with my friends and that but when it's all over you can go camping next year and you can still hang out with your friends when you get back ' Gerald said

' I know that dad and tonight Stan is having a great sleep over Kenny is their also their having KFC I think and are playing on Stan's new game concol and he's got some cool new games too ' Kyle said

' And watching that disgusting Terrance and Philip no doubt ' Sheila put in

' Yeah no doubt well I dunno really " Kyle said

' No Kyle you know how I feel about that show and sure Stan is a nice boy but I am not keen on that Kenny I don't like him or his family ' Sheila said shocking Kyle

' What omg your kidding me Kenny is a really nice guy heart of gold and you and his mom were friends once too and so were you dad you were Mr Mccormicks best friend once when you were kids and mom you said you let me play with Kenny when we were babies and you sent me round to his like 5 times in a row to catch his damn chickenpox and nearly killed me " Kyle yelled

' Well I thought it be good if you got chickenpox when you were little as it is far worse when your an adult and yes I did let you play with Kenny when he was a baby but he's changed a lot since then and for the worse I have to say ' Sniffed Sheila in a snobby way shocking Kyle as he looked at his dad who shrugged

' Oh Stuart was always a no user why I was friends with him I don't know he's got worse over the years and sadly Kenny is going the same way I mean what do you expect really he has a mother who's always high on drugs and can't care for her own children and his father is an alcoholic and also dose drugs and I think his brother is in jail and that daughter Karen she will end up pregnant by 13 I bet like all the girls in that area so sorry Kyle you can do better than that and Stan is a nice boy okay his father is an asshole but his mom seems okay as she keeps Stan on the straight and narrow ' Gerald said shocking Kyle as he could not believe he was hearing

Kyle. stood up and got ready to leave the dinner table as he hated his good friends being Judged like that

' Kyle sit down and finish your dinner before it gets cold ' Said Sheila

' No mom I'm not hungry ' Kyle said

' Kyle you need to eat it's important for your sugar level we don't want you collapsing on us now so eat some more then you can go ' Gerald said making Kyle sigh

' Oh okay you win ' Kyle said forcing a smile as he ate his dinner but he was sick of being bossed around bout wouldn't dare awnser his parents back as he was too scared too so he just sat their quietly eating his tea and listening to the boring small talk

well that's that chappy done more to come


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the weekend was hell for Kyle as he was forced to wear that suit again practice his Hebrew and attend a Hebrew class for 3 hours on the Sunday only good thing was that Francis was their as his Bar Mitzvah was later that year too so him and Kyle kinda hung out their but really Kyle wished he was hanging out with Stan and Kenny as they were going to the cinima and then to sizzler s later and no doubt they'd be having great fun and also Kyle heard a lot of shouting and laughing from the street so he looked out his window and as his room was at the front he could see his friends playing with a ball later that evening all laughing yelling and chasing it but instead of being out on the early summer sunshine Kyle was stuck inside studying for his Bar Mitzvah and at time she he so wished he wasent Jewish as he wouldn't have to go through with this

Soon Monday came and Kyle was still not in a good mood even though he tried to hid it

' Oh man you missed a really good weekend it was so damn funny you'd have wet yourself laughing ' Said Stan glancing at Cartman who blushed scarlet

' Shut up will you they changed the cinima seats that's all I was fine in them before wish they'd stop rearranging the furniture ' Cartman said

' Yeah like what ever face it cartman you got fatter that's why you got stuck ' Said Stan laughing

' Why what happened what did I miss ..? Asked Kyle looking at his friend

" Oh God it was so funny we. nearly got thrown out for laughing too you know how we went to the cinima yesterday well we went to see the new Dispicable me movie with the minions and Cartman got stuck in the pop up seats he couldn't move omg it was so darn funny more funny than the movie it took like 10 minutes for Kenny and me to pull him out and he spilled all his juice and candy on the floor and even wanted to pick it up too saying the floor was clean gross ' Stan said

' Ewooo Cartman that's disgusting and you have got fatter ' Kyle said poking Cartman and making him growl a bit

' Get off me Jew boy so where were you then stuck at home with mommy and daddy being the good little Jew boy training for your Barf misfsha or what ever you call it ' Cartman said slamming his locker door shut after eating an handful of cheesy poofs

" Its called a Bar Mitzvah cartman that's B_A_R _ M_I_T_V_A_H do I need to spell it out for you and it's no one to your business anyway cos your not invited your the last person I'd want their as knowing you you'd turn up dressed as bloody Hitler and start making Holocaust jokes and upsetting my family ' Said Kyle trying not to get mad

' Fuck you I don't wanna go to your dumb what ever you call it cos I'm going to Casa Bonitos so na na na na na na na and your not going ' Sang Cartman in a childish way making Stan and Kyle roll their eyes as they walked away

' So no Kenny I see today wonder where he is ' Said Kyle as they headed into the classroom and took their seats and seen Kenny"s empty desk

' Nope oh knowing Kenny he'll skip school again he hardly ever comes to classes now law into himself that kid ' Sighrd Stan

' Yeah I guess he's got so much freedom too he's lucky ' Kyle sighed feeling a bit jealous of Kenny as no one ever told him what to do Kenny was his own boss and did what he wanted to when he wanted to

' So what's up Kyle you seem a bit down is everything okay ..? Asked Stan picking up on Kyles mood as Kyle sighed o,aging with his pen a bit

' I dunno really maybe not ' Kyle sighed

' Problems at home come on you can tell me we're super best friends always have been always will be so wanna share " Said Stan touching his friends arm

' Oh it's just my parents controlling my life and they said I can't come camping with you guys in the summer break iv to go to Israel for a month " Sighrd Stan

" OMG Israel what's out their that's the Middle East and isn't their fighting out their along the Gaza Strip with the Israelis and Palestinians sure it's in the news it's really dangerous out their people getting killed and that ' said Stan worried

" Yeah I know that but the area where we're going is safe mom says otherwise we wouldn't go and anyway she says iv to have a second Bar Mitzvah their for my family over their that can't come to the States and iv to attend 2 more Bar Mitzvah s their also ' Kyle said signing

' Oh man that sucks your gonna miss a good summer too can't you say you don't wanna go or something ..? Asked Stan as Kyle shook his head blowing a curl out his eye

' Yeah right I'd have a better chance of being the damn pope or the Queen of England you know my mom and what she is like so nope I'll need to go like it or not oh and that's another thing I'm not allowed to get my hair cut ' Said Kyle sighing tugging at a curl

' What why you always get your hair cut back around this time of year or even earlier I'm suprised it's like that even now " Stan said touching Kyles hair

' Well iv to get a small trim but mom wants my fro for photos and videos and that she might let me get it trimmed again before we go to Israel but she said the fro stays this year and she knows I hate it but I can't go and get it cut behind her back as she's earned all the salons not to take me unless she's their as she knows what I'm like I'd get it all buzzed or something ' Kyle said

' That sucks it seems she is ruling your life she could at least give you a little freedom like my mom gives me ' Stan said as Kyle sighed

' Yeah now you know why I'm kinda jelious of Kenny he's his own boss and no one bosses him around ' Kyle said

' I know but would you really want Kenny"s life he had a home life from hell we all know that ' Stan said making Kyle sigh

' No maybe not but he has more freedom know what I mean ' Begun Kyle before the teacher cut them off

' Stan Kyle do we have a problem ..? Asked the teacher who had now replaced Garroson

' Er no Miss sorry ' Said Stan looking up

' Well then I'm sure what your talking about. can wait till break but in the meantime please I want your attention or maybe some detention will help you ' The teacher said making Cartman and Craig snigger a bit

' Er sorry Miss Wallace ' Said Kyle sighing

The rest of the day really passed uneventful and Kyle filled Stan in on bits and pieces of his problems when he had the chance but he waited till lunchtime to talk as that was the longest break they got and also at the lunch table to their surprise Kenny turned up too probably for lunch and the fact that Stan and Kyle always brought extra to feed him as they knew maybe that be the only decent food he'd get that day

' Wow well look what the cat dragged in do you guys smell a bad smell like poor people ' Taunted Cartman making Kenny angry

' Shut the fuck out fatass before I smash your ducking teeth down your throats ' threatend Kenny before sitting down and smiling at Stan and Kyle

' Hey dudes so what's the latest then what did I miss ' Said Kenny flashing a grin and giving Kyle a wink

' Oh not a lot really telling Kyle about yesterday in the cinima and Cartman stuck in the chair ' Stan said making Kenny laugh a bit

" Oh fuck yeah that was a classic I nearly pissed myself laughing took ages for us to pull him out he was stuck fast and we nearly got thrown out for laughing no wonder it was so damn funny " Laughed Kenny slapping the table

' Did not get stuck so stop lying poor piece of crap ' Yelled Cartman

' Did so admit it your getting to fat for those seats fatass bit omg Kyle you should have been their it was so funny ' Kenny said laughing

' Yeah so I heard and wish I could have but had a lot on and mom needed me at home also I'm not gonna be able to hang out with you guys as much really ' Said Kyle explaining to Kenny why and also about not being able to go to Starks pond camping

' What fuck that You need to stand up for yourself Kyle don't let your parents push you around all the time damn you got no freedom at all I bet some guy sitting on death row has more freedom than you " Kenny said with a look of shock on his face

' Id love to have more freedom but you know what my mom is like she's mega strict and she treats me if I'm coming up for 3 not 13 " Kyle said

' well then tell her to back off a bit give you more room she can't control. you forever you know damn if I had your parents I'd tell them where to go no one pushers me around I'm my own boss and I make my rules you need to stand up to them more Kyle don't let them walk all over you " Kenny said giving Kyle food for thought


	4. Chapter 4

' So I take it you won't be over later to mine to do our homework study and watch Terrance and Philip later then ..? Asked Stan glancing at his friend as he ate his lunch

' Doubt it no doubt mom will have other plans for me and iv to study Hebrew for an hour every night at home ' Kyle said making Cartman choke with laughter but he never said anything and ignored Kenny glaring

' Fuck sake Hebrew no one speaks that here ' Kenny said

' They do in the synagogue and iv to learn it for my Bar Mitzvah iv to read from the Torah in Hebrew ' Said Kyle sighing

' Oh er okay I didn't know I know nothing really about the Jewish religion maybe I should learn a bit if I'm going to your Bar Mitzvah then " Said Kenny with a shrug

' So can't you come over for like maybe an hour after school or that ..? Asked Stan as Kyle shook his head

' No sorry dude oh believe me I'd love to but I can't maybe some other time dude ' Kyle said sighing

' Okay I guess hey Ken I take it you will be disappearing after lunch ' Said Stan looking at the blond

" Yup sure will going to see some mates near the trailer park I know so I'll stay their till hometime and then I'll go home and change and come over to yours even though I'll have no home work to do ' Said Kenny with a laugh

' My God Kenny how can you skip school like this only turning up at lunchtime also won't the school call your parents to see where you are sure they do checks and that ' Said Kyle stunned at Kennys couldn't care less attitude

' Oh they would if they could but we have no house phone and I'd never give them my cell phone number and da doesn't give a shit what I do and usually moms to stoned to care but she thinks I go to school sure I leave the house I'm the morning and that and she thinks I'm going but I don't I hang out with my other friends instead ' Kenny said smiling

' What why aren't they at school ..? Asked Stan also stunned

' Most of their are years older than me I met them through Kevin really and some were kicked out for fighting and stuff but their free and independent like me ' Said Kenny smiling and shocking Kyle and Stan who just looked at each other stunned

Soon the bell went signaling end of lunch break and as expected Kenny was seen climbing over a wall and disappearing and he wouldn't be seen till later so Kyle just sighed and followed Stan back to class as he wouldn't dare skip school as he'd be too scared to so he spent the rest if the school day in boring lessons

After school as their was no signe of Kenny Stan and Kyle walked home along with Butters Clyde and Cartman tagged along still moaning about stuff and only Butters spoke to him and also Kyle had an idea

' Well I'll see you tomorrow then ' Saod Stan looking at his friend as Kyle sighed

' Well I'll try and ask mom if I can come over but I wouldn't hold your breath if I was you as you know what she's like ' Said Kyle looking at the house and seeing his dads car wasent in the driveway yet as he came home at 6pm

' Well if you can that be great just gimme a call " Stan said smiling as Kyle patted his shoulder saying later dude and walked up his driveway and rang the bell then let himself in as Sheila had left the door open for him and Ike

' Hey mom I'm home Ike will be held up a little he's talking to a couple of his friends ' Kyle yelled as his mom came into the hallway and gave him a hug

' Did you have a good day at school the. Bubbah what did you do today then ..? Asked Sheila treating Kyle,if he was a first grader

" Oh ushal stuff you know but mom I have a mountain of homework to do I'll need to make a start on that before dad gets in ' Kyle said just as Ike walked in the door yelling ' Hey mom I'm home ' so Sheila went and fussed over him and Kyle used that moment to run upstairs and dump his stuff in his room

" Oh mom listen can I ask you something ..? Yelled Kyle leaning over the banister looking at his mom who headed into the kitchen to get the dinner on

' What's that Bubbah ..? Asked Sheila looking at her son

' Mom Stan is having a little homework study time at his place soon he's invited me can I go it's only for a couple of hours and I'll be straight home promise ' Yelled Kyle

' No hun I'm sorry you have far too much on and you have your Hebrew to learn too so no not tonight ' Sheila said

' Aww but mom ' Begun Kyle but Sheila cut him off again

' I said no sorry Kyle now drop it 'Sheila said as she headed into the kitchen and Kyle went back upstairs again in a bad mood and slammed his door and looked over at Stans house and sent him a text

" Sry Stan Can't come over ( sad emoji face ) mom says we have too much on Hebrew and other stuff but call you later .." Kyle text and as he watched his text being sent he noticed Kenny coming into the street and heading to Stans place and again Kyle felt a bit of jealousy so he just turned away from the window and sat at his study desk in his room and made a start on his homework before his dad came home

Gerald always came home just slightly after 6pm depending on traffic and then the family sat down to their meal and had small talk telling each other how their day was and that and Kyle darent ask again if he could go to Stans later as he knew he'd be told no so he remained quiet most of the evening only talking if he was spoken too

After dinner Kyle had to read an old. Jewish book that was written in Hebrew and he dreaded that bit he had no other option really as his parents forced him so he read for about an hour before heading up to his room as he had more homework to do and he had to study for a forthcoming test so his parents were satisfied and Kyle went up to his room

Kyle started on his homework again but got fed up and look out the window where he seen Craig and Cartman squaring up for a fight over something and Tweek and Butters trying to hold them back also Kyle looked over at Stans but he seen a light on but nothing no doubt he and Kenny would be having a great time and Stan would be full of stories tomorrow

Kyle watched some funny you tube videos for a bit and checked his Facebook and Twitter to see who was on line he did see Jason for a bit so spoke to him and also Clyde came on for half an hour so he spoke to him too and even Bebe who was on his Facebook friends list but as it was a long boring evening Kyle finished his homework and went to bed and read a book for a bit till Sheila came up around 10 to tell him lights out as he had school in the morning so Kyle wished his parents good night and settled down to sleep as he was tired and he had an early start in the morning and also they were getting P.E and that tired him out so he needed a lot of rest and also Kyle could hear adult voices yelling on Craig and Tweek to come on too and eventually Cartman went in

A bit later Kyle thought he heard s noise so he sat up in bed and turned on the bedside lamp he knew his parents were still up as he heard the TV still on from downstairs but this noise came from outside so Kyle went over to the window and looked out into the cold night street but seen nothing

' Hello anyone their " Kyle called opening the window a bit but got no awnser so seeing nothing he left the window open a little and went back to bed to try and sleep not seeing Kenny hiding in the bushes and looking up at the window he'd hidden as also he'd seen Sheila come to the downstairs window and didn't want caught

Kenny waited a few moments. then walked off again into the night but he had plans but they would need to wait till later when everyone was in bed

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	5. Chapter 5

Kyle was sound asleep when he heard s noise that woke him like a bang and it was as if someone was trying to break into his room as he heard his window being opened a bit more

Terrified but acting brave Kyle sat up in bed turning on his bedside light and grabbing his clock radio that was heavy and he prepared himself for the worst

' Stop who's their don't even think about it I'm armed and I'll call the cops ' Said Kyle getting ready to throw the clock at his intruder but stopped when he seen a familer figure climb in the window and he was shivering with the cold

' Hey hey no need to attack me it's just me as you couldn't visit us tonight well I came over to see you God climbing your drainpipe is hard I hurt my hands a bit on the rough cast of your house '. Said Kenny as he climbed in threw window shocking Kyle

' OMG what the fuck dude and is Stan coming too ..? Asked Kyle stunned

' Nope just me he's sleeping now I should have went home hours ago t

really. but I wanted to see you see how you are ' Kenny said coming over and sitting on Kyle"s bed

' Oooh your bed is nice and comfy compared to mine my bed is old and broken and the rats chews the mattress so got springs poking into me I'm covered in scratches wanna see ' Said Kenny with a laugh now taking off his jacket and dumping it on the floor reavilling a dirty white t shirt

' Look ken I really appreciate your visit but it's so late and what if your caught my parents aren't keen on you as it is ' Kyle begun as Kenny cut him off as he took the clock off Kyle and put it back on the nightstand

" Oh so what's the matter with them don't they like their little Bubbah the angelic straight A student and their precious Golden boy hanging out with the towns bad boy ' Said Kenny with a laugh as he tried to get into the bed as Kyle had a. 3 quarter sized bed bed

' I guess that's it and what are you doing you can't come in here ' Said Kyle grabbing the quilt off Kenny and pushing him off the bed a little

' Aww come on Kyle let me in I'm cold and your nice and warm in their and I wanna cuddle ' Kenny said shocking Kyle a bit

Er excuse me ..? Kyle said stunned

' Yeah I want a cuddle I'm cold heat me up Kyle feel that it's bloody freezing out their so can I come in ' Said Kenny putting his skinny icy cold hands on Kyles warm cheeks shocking the boy

' Oh come on curly it's not if I'm gonna rape you or that ' Kenny said using Kyles nickname stunning Kyle

Kyle always knew Kenny liked guys and girls as he often flirted with Butters calling him Buttercuo and twice hit on Tweek almost giving the boy a heart attack but Kyle never thought that Kenny would be attracted to him

' Wh..What if my parents hear us omg I don't wanna think about it ' Kyle said

" Look their asleep the lounge light is off I checked first I'm not that dumb okay I may be blond but this blond has brains you know ' Said Kenny fluttering his blond eyelashes at Kyle as if he was coming onto him

' Wait were you at my window earlier tonight about maybe 10 ..? Asked Kyle as Kenny nodded

' Yup that was me I planned to visit you then but too many people around so I waited and came back now can I get in that war, bed of yours I need s hug and I'm cold " Kenny insisted

' Hold on your parents they will wonder where you are you should get home and it's not safe your area after dark with gangs and that ' Kyle said as Kenny laughed

' The gangs all know me and I run with them too and as for my parents they won't give a fuck dad will be lying drunk somewhere and mom stoned as usual " Kenny said shocking Kyle as he tugged at the quilt again trying to get into the bed

' Oh God if my parents catch me I'm so dead and so are you " Kyle begun but Kenny cut him off again

' Come on curly live a bit you can't be a Golden goody goody all the time and deep down I bet theirs a bad boy in you too wanting to get out and be daring we all have a inner bad side even you so don't deny it " Kenny said still tugging at the quilt

' No I don't have a bad boy side maybe you have but not me ' Befun Kyle but he got cut off again

" Look your in denial dude believe me you have an inner bad boy I have seen it your a little Jersey Devil when you start ' Said Kenny with a laugh shocking Kyle and tugging at the bedding again

' Now. before I rip that quilt off you and drag you outta bed and ravish you budge up curly and let me in too I want a cuddle and don't you want your little Kenny wenny ' Said Kenny making a kissy face to Kyle

Kyle sighed and threw back the quilt okay shoes off first then get in but be quiet ' Kyle said as Kenny gave a small cheer and kicked off his old batterd sneakers and hopped into the bed and cuddled close

" God you are cold where you been ..? Asked Kyle stunned at how cold Kenny felt

' Oh around you know me I get around everywhere never on one place ' Kenny said with s laugh as he started putting his hand under the covers and feeling around making Kyle yelp a bit

OMG Kenny what the hell are you doing get your hand out of their fuck sake " Said Kyle looking at a sniggering Kenny

' You feel big down their can I see I'm big too you know tell you what curly you show me yours and I'll show you mine " Kenny laughed shocking Kyle as he tried to pull off Kyles pants

' Kenny stop it no not here my parents ' Kyle begun but Kenny cut him off with a kiss and muttered ' Fuck your parents and fuck me too

Kyle tried to fight Kenny off but the blonde despite being smaller and thinner was strong and he had pinned Kyle to the bed and soon before Kyle could stop him Kenny had Kyles pajama pants on the floor and was now ripping off his underpants

' Just give in Kyle I so want you ' Kenny muttered between kissing and licking Kyle making the redhead sigh in delight

' Oh God pleas stop no don't stop this is so wrong Ken but it feels so good I had no idea how you felt about me ' Kyle said as Kenny fondled Kyles now hardened cock making him sigh in delight

" I always found you hot Kyle but I thought you were doing it with Stan so I kept away ' Kenny said sighing

' No never and anyway Stan is with Wendy ' Kyle gasped trying not to yell as Kenny gently bit his ear and then licked his neckl and Kyle was scared in case Kenny would give him a love bite

' No love bites please my parents would have a fit if you gave me one on my neck ' Kyle said knowing Kenny loved giving love bites

' Aww don't be a spoi spot live a bit will you it's no big deal iv had lots of love bites in the past ' Kenny said kissing Kyle again

' No please you don't understand my parents would have a " Begun Kyle as Kenny cut him off and kissed him again now roughly pinning Kyle to the bed and holding him down ad gently bitting his lip

Kyle gave in and kissed Kenny back and Kenny did feel wonderful in his arms now he had warmed up and despite smelling kind of bad he still wanted him and he wanted to hold the smaller blond boy all night so Kyle brought the covers over their head and both giggled softly between kissing

Suddenly Kyle felt Kenny bite his neck a bit giving him a love bite what he didn't want and that gave him a start and his leg shot out the bed hitting the night stand and knocking that a bit and causing his nightlight to fall

' Aww fuck it what was that shit ' Yelled Kenny as he and Kyle pulled apart and sat up

' You bit me I told you not too ' Said Kyle rubbing he's neck and feeling 5 little bumps that were love bites on his neck and he felt one on his ear too but love bites were the least of Kyles worries when both boys heard Kyles parents

" Kyle Bubbah is everything okay in their ' Yelled Sheila as her and Gerald came into the room turning on the main light and to their horror they seen Kyle and Kenny both in bed together with no shirts and Kyle had 5 love bites forming on his neck and Kenny now had one too

well thats that chappy done more to come


	6. Chapter 6

" Oh fuck busted ' Mutterd Kenny as Sheila and Gerald turned on the light and came into the room seeing the two boys in bed shirtless and they looked naked too

' What what what ' Screwmed Sheila as Kyle looked down in shame before speaking not really knowing what to say at first

" Er look mom it's not what it seems nothing happened ' Kyle begun but Sheila cut him off

" I think I have seen quite enough young man you have a lot of explaining to do ' Sheila yelled glaring at Kyle as Kenny quickly scurried around the room grabbing his things

" Look Mrs B I'm so sorry ' Was all Kenny could say blushing like crazy

' Kenny Mcormock get out of my house now and I forbid you to come near my son and your parents will hear about this ' Yelled Sheila glaring at Kenny who muttered ' Sorry '

' Sorry Mr and Mrs B see you around Curly ' Yelled Kenny as he bolted down the stairs and out the front door and into the night leaving Kyle to face the music as Kyle was in big trouble now

' Okay now what the hell went on here tonight I want awnser ' Demanded Gerald glaring at Kyle

' Nothing dad ' Kyle begun but Sheila cut him off

' Dont you dare lie to us what was that trailer trash doing in my house ' Yelled Sheila making Kyle mad

' You never called him that before when you forced me to play with him as a bay or kept sending me to his house in order to get chickenpox now all of a sudden he's trailer trash he's my friend mom ' Kyle yelled but got cut off by his dad

' You can do better than that the Mcormicks are nothing but bad news all of them okay the daughter may be sweet just now but she'll end up just like them mark my words ' Yelled Sheila shocking Kyle

' OMG what little Karen would never do anything ' Begun Kyle but got cut off again by a ranting Sheila

' Be quiet and listen to me I don't want you to ever see that boy again you will end your friendship with him and I will be having words with his mother to keep her wayward son under control and what on earth were you doing and what are those marks on your neck ' Yelled Sheila

' Look mom I can explains and I can't avoid Kenny he's in my class at school ' Begun but got cut off again by Sheila

' And that is another thing seeing your carry on tonight with that trailer trash after the summer break tou will be going to that Jewish boarding school in. New York at least the children their are from your own class and are not trailer trash like that boy is so between now and summer I want you to stay far away from him as possible and I shal warn Mrs Marsh too she needs to keep her Stan away from him he will corrupt you all ' Sheila said shocking Kyle

' But mom I can't Kenny is my friend and Jewish school non it's far too far away and I don't know anyone their dad please tell her I don't wanna go ' Kyle said stunned

' You will do as your told Kyle I'm very angry at you too and your mother will be getting a form sent out to her to enroll you let's hope you learn a lesson from this now get back into bed and get to sleep now this isn't over yet by a long shot we will discuss this in the morning and we want awnsers ' Gerald said looking at Kyle's clock seeing it was after 2am and was too late to start arguments and his parents were tired

' Stand up to them Kyle don't let them walk all over you. and treat you as a little kid they will destroy your life be yourself ' Kennys voice told Kyle in his. brain and Kyle bit his lip a little

' No let's finish this now and I'm not going to any boarding school I'm going to Orange County with my friends after the holiday and I won't end my friendship with Kenny he's a good guy ' Said Kyle at last standing up to his parents and shocking them

' What what what Gerald did you hear what he just said he dared to awnser us back omg this is Kennys doing he's rubbing of on Kyle already what will we do omg ' Yelled Sheila stunned

' How dare you speak to us like that we are your parents and without us you would be nothing and we want respect and your going to that school after the summer end of story you hear me now get to bed NOW young man ' Gerald yelled pointing at the bed but Kyle stood his ground and swolled hard and took a deep breath

' No I won't I'm tired of you all pushing me around and being the perfect little Jew boy im not going to Israel nor that school I'm staying here and I don't want a stupid Bar Mitzvah the Jewish law is dumb and so stupid saying I'm a man at 13 hello the real law says I'm a man at 18 so their I hate being a Jew ' Yelled Kyle

' Kyle Abraham Broflovski how dare you belittle your faith you were raised to be a good Jew like Jacob is he would never talk like this and he takes his beliefs so seriously like you should ' Yelled Sheila

' Fuck Jacob I'm sick and tired of hearing about him I think you'd rather have him as a son instead of me but I'm sorry I'm not a door mat like he is and sorry I disappoint you but I'm done ' Kyle yelled now as he grabbed his green holdall and started throwing clothes and that into it shocking his parents but thry just stood their stunned

' Kyle what the hell do you think your doing packing get back into bed now ' Yelled Gerald as Kyle got all his belongings together and started dressing himself but he said nothing

Sheila tried to grab the bag off Kyle but to his parents horror and Ike's who just appeared Kyle pushed his mom onto the bed and barged by Ike once he was packed

' Where you going Kyle what's going on ..? Asked Ike between yawning

' I'm getting to hell outta here and going to some place I won't be orders around and treated as if I was a toddler and if I was you Ike I'd get out too when your older before mom and dad destroy your life too ' Yelled Kyle before storming off downstairs and letting himself out the front door and slamming it behind him and ignoring his parents yelling " Kyle come back here right now we need to talk

It was pitch black and cold when Kyle went outside and he had no idea where he would go at this time of night as he knew he couldn't go to Stans as his mom would drag him right back home again as she was friends with Sheila and he'd never go to cartmans or the other boys so for tonight Kyle was homeless so he wanderd around the streets for a bit and the only noises heard was a barking dog and the odd passing car but the place was quiet and also looked strange at night

Kyle wanderd on a bit looking at the houses in darkness and thinking about the people inside and if they were parents he bet that they gave their kids a bit more freedom than he got also Kyle passed an old drunk man that had passed out under a tree and was snoring and also he smelled bad and stank of alcohol that made Kyle feel sick a bit so Kyle just wanderd on around the neighborhood

Eventully Kyle came to the play park he'd been to many times during the day and he knew it well so he sat on a swing to gather his thoughts for a bit and though he was freezing cold and his body crying out for sleep and to go home to a warm bed Kyle's brain told him no keep going an uncomfortable cold night with no sleep meant freedom so eventully Kyle gave into that and he even played on the swing for a bit swinging and thinking back to happier times when he played on the swings during the day with his friends and Kenny was their too

Kyle knew he could stay with Kenny as Kenny said he was welcome any time and the two were very good friends even if they didn't always see eye to eye and Kyle always tried to keep Kenny out of trouble but Kenny was always great full to Kyle so Kyle desided he'd go and see him in the morning and also if he stayed up all night Kenny would give him a place to sleep as Kyle was not going to go to school this was the start of a new life so to say or Kyle so Kyle smiled to himself as he swung high on the swing and when it got to the top he jumped off landing on the soft rubbery ground he always wanted to jump off a swing but was told not to by his mom

Kyle sat on a round about next watching the night sky go round and round when he felt a spot of rain on his face

' Aww shit it's gonna rain and also it's got colder ' Thought Kyle wondering where to take shelter as the park was very open so he looked around before getting off the round about then seen the crawl though tunnels they were shelterd and though he didn't want to sleep in their he had no option it was now after 4 am and Kyle was exhausted so he crouched down and went into the tunnel and using his bag as a pillow and despite the cold firm rubber Kyle tried to get some sleep and he was very uncomfortable but also exhausted so in the end he fell asleep curled up in a freezing cold tunnel and even wondering if he did the right thing as he missed his warm bed now but he knew he couldn't go back he had to stick to his plans and have his freedom

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	7. Chapter 7

Kyle didn't get much sleep at all as he was so cold and uncomfortable and the rain somehow came into the tunnel as their was one or two holes in it due to age so Kyle almost got soaked and eventully when he woke he wassnt sure what time it was but it was daylight and he was sore and stiff all over

' Damn that was the worst night of my life but thank God it was only for one night and hopefully tonight I'll be with Kenny ' Kyle thought as he stood up stretching his aching body and yawning before grabbing his bag and walking on to catch the bus to go to Kennys

Kyle knew Kenny would be probably up now as the blond was an early riser. yet it was known that he was often out to all hours at night too

Kyle had to be careful that he wassnt seen by anyone as he knew he'd end up being taken right back home to face the wrath of his parents and that's the last thing he wanted so Kyle hung around the play park for a while and crouched in the tunnels when he thought he seen people passing by

once the coast was clear Kyle left and went to catch the bus to Kennys and he could feel his heart racing too as this was a huge step for him

Kennys house was in a really bad part of town a slum area really where gangs fought and their was a lot of povert and drug dealing too and the houses were shacks really but Kenny was used to all that

Kyle always felt scared going to Kennys on his own he'd only done it once before but if he went thei he always went with the other. boys and now he knew why Cartman would sing in the Ghetto as the area was a Gheto more like a third world country

Thankfully Kyle didn't see anyone and their was no signe of any of the gangs Kenny spoke off so Kyle quickly waked to Kenny s house ignoring the dreadful sights that surrounded him

Kenny's house was. an old single story shack really and the front yard was a mess

Their was an old broken tv in the front yard that been their since last year Karen's bike which was an old rusty thing really as it been left out in the rain an old broken down car with no wheels some smashed bottles and old beer cans and an old sofa frame that had been dumped and a few broken bricks and more smashed glass lying around

Also the words K. McCormack was spray painted on the broken garage door and an old tyre and a filthy soft bodied naked baby doll lay near by and the doll'a bald head had pen marks on it and one of the windows was boarded up and broken glass still lay nearby the place had got worse since Kyle last seen it and it made Kyle sigh and shake his head

Their was no doorbell just an old broken knocker so Kyle banged that hoping that Kenny would be in

In side the house it was a mess really the wall paper was filthy and all peeling and their was dampness also the sofa was falling to pieces and young Karen lay on the sofa wrapped in a pale thin pink blanket as she was unwell and wouldn't be going to school that day and she was watching cartoons on a borrowed TV set and the family had a genirator Stuart had stolen as the power had been cut due to u paid bills so the power they had was stolen really

' Mom Mom someone's at the door ' Yelled Karen between sneezing and coughing as she cuddled her Barbie doll

" Okay I'm on to it damn who's calling at this time on the morning what has that no use father of yours been up to nkw fucking asshole he is ' Yelled Carol going to the door and ignoring the shouts of ' I heard that ya bitch ' Coming from the bedroom Stuart was still in bed recovering from a hangover

' Carol got s shock when she seen Kyle at the door and looking rather disheveled

' Oh hi Kyle what's up ..? Asked Carol

' Hi their Mrs Mcormock is Kenny in I need to see him " Said Kyle as Carol brought him in

' Hi their Kyle ' Smiled Karen looking at the redhead as Kyle said hi back and returned the smile

' Kenny Kenny get your ass out here now you have a visitor and also you need to get ready for school soon ' Carol yelled as Kenny was in his room

" Okay mom gimme a second ' Kenny yelled fixing his hair a bit and looking at himself in an old cracked mirror before going into the lounge

' Hey Kyle what's up dude surprised to see you here after the carry on with your mom " Kenny said smiling at his friend

' That's just it iv ran away left home I took your advice and walked out so I'm no,less now I guess " Kyle said shocking Kenny

" What wait I didn't say leave home I said stand up to them not walk out on them Jeeze Kyle your parents will be going spare if I know them ' Said Kenny shocked and pulling Kyle away so his mom or Karen wouldn't hear

' You boys get ready for school now don't wanna be late ' Yelled Carol as Kenny yelled ' we won't ' without looking over he was too busy listening to Kyle

' Listen Ken I need a favor iv no where to stay and well was wondering if I could stay here for a bit you know I'm sure you have room and I won't take up that much space ' Said Kyle

' Im sorry dude but frail you can't really it's not up to me my parents well thing is my parents would tell yours and we'd both end up in shit I'm sorry why don't you just go home you'd be better their and you won't survive on the streets it's a jungle out their ' Kenny said shocking Kyle

' But Kenny you said I could stay here any time ' Begun Kyle a bit shocked

' Yeah I did but I didn't expect you to run away I'm so sorry mate but you just can't stay here and it's too dangerous you'd get caught Look Kyle best thing is just go back home least their you have a roof over you head and a warm bed and nice food sleeping rough and that your not cut out for it ' Kenny said sighing

' I did sleep rough in the tunnel in the play park ' Kyle said making Kenny laugh a little

' A few times I was kicked out by my drunk da and I had to sleep rough least you had a bit of shelter iv slept rough on benches in the snow and believe me it's no picnic " Kenny said making Kyle sigh

' Well I'm not going home ever surly their must be somewhere I can go you know of all the places Kenny as your streetwise ' Said Kyle making Kenny think

' Their is a place I can think of it's the pits though far rougher than this place the trailer park and a mate of mine owns a trailer it's a big thing and he's got loads of room we could try their maybe " Said Kenny ignoring the shouts of his mom again to hurry up

' We'll I'll give it a go better than being bossed around by that old bitch back home ' Said Kyle stunning Kenny a bit

" Wow you just called your mom a bitch seems your inner bad boy is starting to come out then ' Said Kenny with a laugh

' yeah guess so and anyway it's true so let's go and see about the trailer " Kyle said smiling as he and Kenny left pretending they were going to school just to keep Carol happy but the boys were heading else where

well that's that chappy done more to come


	8. Chapter 8

" Okay were off now mom see you later and you rest up and get better princess and. be a good girl for mom ' Yelled Kenny before leaving and gently pushing Kyle out the door

' Bye Kenny I will bye Kyle see you again soon ' Karen. called waving a bit and making Barbie wave too

' Aww cute what's wrong with her you said she was sick last week too ' Said Kyle as the boys walked along the road

' Bad chest infection and flu and she threw up a couple of times but not sure really we haven't been to the doctors so just guess work I guess " Said Kenny

' What she haven't been to a doctors she needs medicine to help her get better how do you know what's wrong with her ..? Asked Kyle a bit stunned

' Mom looked it up in local library and we can always get medicine so don't worry we have our connections well mom has ' Said Kenny as him and Kyle walked to the end of the road then waited a few moments before doubling back and turning a corner onto another area

' So where are we going then if we're not staying at yours ..? Asked Kyle as the boys walked across some deflect ground that was filled with trash really and their was a bit of grass their covered in dog wast

" Trailer park I remembered my friend Joe their owes me a few favors and he has a trailer we can stay in I often go their if iv been kicked out Joe is a nice guy real cool and helped me out loads of times ' Kenny said smiling

" Er well that's good it's nice to have people,e you know that will help you out and that ' Kyle said smiling as they walked on and cut across the grass

' Oh need to be careful here it's full of dog shit iv stepped in it a few times everyone lets their dogs shit in this area " Kenny said shocking Kyle a bit

' Dose no one even clean up here it's disgusting ' Said Kyle watching where he walked and making Kenny laugh a bit

' Na no one comes here unless you live near this area which I do but it's pretty dangerous here Gang wars and that you know and iv been in a lot of fights here too myself also another thing we try and do guess everyone tries is the person your fighting try and drag them over hear and rub them in the dog shit also come to think of it some of that might be human shit too " Said Kenny with a laugh as Kyle made sounds if he was going to throw up

' OMG that's disgusting you mean they don't use the bathroom " Said Kyle shocked

' No i well maybe I dunno but people who are in fights can't really go running off looking for a place to take a dump so they just do it here or maybe people who are high or drunk and anyway you seen me take a crap outside when we went camping at Starks pond so taking a crap in the open is no big deal really but none of that human crap came from me ' Said Kenny laughing

" Honestly I don't believe you Kenny you never fail to surprise me ' Kyle said shaking his head

' Well that's me I'm full of surprises ' Kenny laughed then groaned ' Oh fuck no not him

' What's wrong Kenny..? Asked Kyle seeing Kenny's mood change and soon seen a boy come towards him

The boy looked a bit older than both boys maybe about 17 and he was wearing filthy old clothes and ripped sneakers and a old baseball cap that hid a shaved head and he looked down at his feet and also he smelled really bad

" Alright their Kenny my man ' The boy said

" Er hi Alan ' Kenny said trying to walk on

' Ken my old mate can you do me a favor can you get big Shaun to visit me I kinda need something to tie me over to end of the week I'm going through a real bad time and that you know ' The boy said

' You said that last time Alan and Shaun is pissed you owe him like over 100 bucks and he wants his money ' Kenny said

' I know I know my welfare payments are being sorted out just now and I just lost my dog he died 3 days ago so I'm in kinda shock you know ' The boy said making Kenny sigh

' You said that once before and I heard you haven't had a dog since you were like 8 or 9 years old so no point in lying to me Alan I can't protect you from Shaun if he gets his hands on you ' Kenny said

' Oh please mate I'm desperate I promise you I won't ask again this is the last time and I swear Shaun will get his money but I need his help and yours and I'm broke just now ' The boy sals making Kenny sigh

' Okay I'll ask him buy don't get your hopes up okay ' Kenny said as the boy patted Kenny on the shoulder

' Thanks Ken your a good man ' the boy said as Kenny and Kyle walked on and Kenny shook his head sighing

' Wow what was all that about them who was that ..? Asked Kyle

' Oh that guy is fucking pathetic he's a druggie and Shaun he's a dealer he stayed in the trailer park Alan stays near me and he's always looking for drugs he's on welfare and was caught working so they stopped his payments so he's fighting to get them back ' Kenny said

" Wow " Was all Kyle said

' Yeah he's like 18 he lived with his mom still his dad vanished like 7 years ago with a woman a lot younger than him but he's trouble he's also been in Juvenile hall a few times too but it's no big deal to him " Kenny said stunning Kyle

Soon the boys arrived in a really. bad run down area that was worse than Kenny's and the trailer park was really a huge open space and some of the trailers were parked on grass and really the place looked like a third world country infact Kyle did not know this place even excosted and it came as a huge shock to him

' OMG what is this place when did this Park appear I had no idea this place exsisted ' Kyle said as he and Kenny cut across some muddy ground to head towards the trailers

' Oh the park just appeared really over night well a few years ago like 6 or 7 their used to be really old apartment blocks that were slums really even worse than my place and like 7 or 8 stories high well they got pulled down no one lived in them and they were always being set on fire so eventully they got torn down and the area all. cleared their was talks of new houses and that like the ones In town that were gonna be built here but they ran out of money so site remained empty for a while then the trailers arrived they been here for like 4 years now and are going no where by looks of it and cos it's here in this part no one complains " Kenny said pausing to pat a large black dog that was tied up and barking before walking on and telling Kyle more about the history of the place

'So where is Joe's trailer then and are you sure he will help me ..? Asked Kyle glancing at Kenny

'Hes up near the back and yeah course he will and anyway as I said he owes me a few favors so it will be good " Kenny said smiling as a voice suddenly shouted ' Hey Kenny how are you '

Both boys looked up to see a young woman maybe in late teens early 20s come over with a small toddler and she was heavily pregnant again

' Hey Roxey how are you how is the baby do you know what it is yet ..? Asked Kenny smiling

' Another boy we got a scan last week and it's a boy a brother for this little guy then ' Roxey said smiling then looked at Kyle

' So who's your Friend he's not from around here is he" Said Roxey looking at Kyle

' Er no he's my friend Kyle he's staying her for a bit and !yle this is my friend Roxey and her son Harley ' Kenny said as Kyle smiled and said ' Hi ' as he looked at the woman and child

" Roxey was wearing a low cut top and jeans and her pregnant belly was uncovered and sticking out and she had a tattoo saying Elvis on it and the names Harley Billy and Sky tattooed on her wrist and she had roses tattooed on her shoulder and top of her arms also she had dyed blonde hair tied back and heavy make up on and despite being pregnant she was smoking and didn't seem to care

Little Harley was dressed in jeans and a vest that looked dirty and he had wavy brown hair to bottom of his ears and a pacifier in his mouth and babbling mommy

' So. not at school then today Ken and how's your Kevin not seen him in s while up here ' Roxey said

' Na can't be bothered school is a wast of time really and I know the basics anyway reading writing and maths okay I don't have qualifications but who needs them to work in the scrap yard as I know that's where I'll end up and the job is good I get good money so I'm happy and as for Kevin he's the same a total dick head he's probley around here somewhere ' Kenny said as the boys heard another voice yelling this time it was a man who came over

' Hey Ken omg bro how are you been a while ' The man said doing a fist bump with Kenny before looking at Kyle

' Hey dude wow kid that's some hair you have did you stick your finger in an electric socket ' The man said getting Kyle a little angry

' No I didn't ' He begin but the girl cut them off

' Oh Elvis quit it he's just a kid this is Kyle he's a friend of Kenny's

' Kyle huh well Kyle I'm Elvis and king of this trailer park yet I can't stand Elvis weird I know but my mom was a huge fan of his so that's how I got my name ' Elvis said with a laugh as he then kissed Roxey full on the lips and rubbed her pregnant belly then rubbed Harley's hair a bit

' So no Sky today where's she ..? Asked Kenny

' Oh she's off with a friend in her trailer playing Barbies or that dunno really she's around ' Elvis said

' So I see you got this dreads cut off at last did you get your way then Roxey ..? Asked Kenny laughing

' Yeah they looked filthy so glad their gone and he Haddent washed them in months and they started to smell bad urge but with that buzz cut he looks so much cleaner ' Said Roxey rubbing Elvis shorn head

Elvis was dressed in faded ripped jeans and also had a filthy looking vest on and was covered in tattoos and had an earring in but he seemed a nice enough guy but what Kyle seen next shocked Kyle

well that's that chappy done more to come


	9. Chapter 9

Kyle gasped a little as he seen a little girl about 7 or 8 cutting across the park towards them caring a large Barbie doll in one hand and in the other she had a pit bull in a lead and talking to it and the dog seemed to be pulling her

Aww here's the princess so did you have a good time at your friends then princess ' Elvis said as the little girl nodded handing her dad the dog lead

' Yeah it was good we had a bit of trouble with Satin he tried to eat some of Caylas shopkins but we got them just in time he's naughty ' The little girl said moving her long dark blonde hair out her eyes and smiled at Kyle as she cracked her bubble gum

' Kyle remembered the little girl as she was in school the kindergarten area so she was about 5 but she hardly ever went their and she was a bit of a bully too picking on the other kids as she was tall for her age but really skinny and she looked older

Kyle looked at the little girl who looked just as bad as her family she was dressed in ripped faded jeans and had a pink Barbie t shout that had chocolate all down the front of it and she had chocolate stains on her mouth and her hair was dirty blonde or light brown and hung to her butt

' So have you been eating chocolate then your wearing it more " Laughed Roxey looking at her messy daughter

' Yeah Caylas mom has chocolate ice cream so we ate that and we watched so,e cartoons too and played with our dolls then Cayla gave me some gum ' Sky said

' Dosent she not go to kindergarten I'm sure I seen her before ' Said Kyle shocked

' She got kicked out for a bit for fighting so she ain't going back fuck the school and one of Roxey mates is teaching some of the kids here so she'll get the basics 'Elvis said and Sky said ' Fuck school shocking Kyle

' Thats a really cool Barbie iv never seen one so big like that Karen would love one that size ' Kenny said looking at the doll

' Yeah it's like 20 inches or something er santa brought her it for Christmas if you know what I mean ' Elvis said with a wink making Kenny laugh

'So what brings you here anyway ..? Asked Elvis looking at Kenny

" Oh going to see big Joe you know need to ask him a few privet things why where you guys heading to ..? Asked Kenny smiling and bending down to pet the dog

" Well need to get a few things in food and that also gonna get Tylors name tattooed on Roxey wrist and on my back ' Elvis said

' who's Tylor ..? Asked Kyle

' The baby's name were calling him Tylor we desided that ages ago if it was a girl we'd have called her Channel and Tylor for a boy " Roxey said stroking her bump and smiling

' I wanted a sister really as I have 2 brothers already and Cayla' s mom had a baby girl last month she's called Ashley Ann and already she has an older sister who's 8 ' Said Sky making a face

' Well maybe next time it will be a girl hunny " Said Roxey stroking her daughters hair and shocking Kyle a bit

Already the woman who was so young and already had 3 kids and another on the way talk about another baby and though Kyle hated Cartman he used to say poor people bred like rabbits and Kyle wondered if he was maybe right but he kept his mouth shut

Kenny spoke to the family and patted the dog for another 10 minutes before they left to go and find joe

' Omg that woman looks so young to have all those kids ' said Kyle shocked

' yeah she's young but that's how things are really round here she lost a baby at 13 not sure who the da was it wasent Elvis probably some kid at school who was the da. but she met Elvis like a year later and she got pregnant with Sky at 15 then then Billy 17 months later then little Harley when she was 20 now she's having baby number 4 and she's just has her 21sr and Elvis he's a bit older than her and he has 2 kids with someone else but he doesn't see them their like 5 or 6 and 3 or 4 but that's the way things are round here you know so don't look too shocked ' Kenny said with a laugh looking at a stunned Kyle as they walked on and the sights shocked Kyle

the pair cut across more muddy ground and onto some grass that again was covered in dog wast and their was a few tiny kids playing near it and a couple had bare feet too but Kenny didn't say anything as he was used to seeing it

Also from one of the trailers their was a lot of cursing and swearing and sounds of things being smashed and a baby crying was heard too and another trailer had a. big vicious looking dog tied up that was barking and growling and their was a lot of trash littered around

A burned old sofa a couple of burned out cars and a large burned out trailer also beer cans smashed bottles a few condoms also some filthy dipers and a few bloody tampons also a few torn books a baby's broken stroller missing a wheel and the seat area looked ripped a old filthy toy car and what looked like a old woody from Toy story lay discarded and its leg ripped off and a couple of filthy teddies lay in the mud and naked Bratz doll with cut hair and no feet and a lot of old needles indicating a lot of drug use and Kyle was shocked to the core yet said nothing

' Okay Joes trailer is up here in this hilly area becarefull of the dog shit again ' Said Kenny as he and Kyle walked towards a large trailer that should be white and brown but it looked filthy

' so is this it ..? Asked Kyle looking around stunned

' Yup if all goes well this will be your new home for a while I know it looks tough here but you'll get used to it and any way your a bad boy now and bad boys live in bad areas ' Kenny said smiling

' Guess your right ' Said Kyle not too sure

' Hey open up in their get your ass outta bed now you lazy bastard ' Yelled Kenny banging on the door

' Who the fuck is it fuck off man ' Yelled a voice

' You fuck off man its me Kenny let me in we need to talk " Kenny said still banging on door

' Alright coming coming gimme a few Ken ' The voice said and soon another. voice was heard a female

' Fuck Joey who the hell is that at this time and who the fuck is Kenny send him away ' The female said

" No I can't he's a good mate ' The voice said and then the voices lowered to muffles and Kyle couldn't make out what was being said

About 5 minutes later the door eventually opened and the female a girl who looked in her early 20s that was putting on her jacket and grabbed a small bag

' Oh Stacy don't be like that come back I'm sorry just stay their till I speak to Ken won't take long ' Joe said as a young dark haired girl with a purple streak in her hair barged out and she was pissed

' Oh fuck you Joey I had enough your always putting your mates before me why can't you give me the attention you give them ' Stacy yelled

' I do you know that fuck sake what more do you want blood ' Joe yelled after Stacy as she walked off and didn't awnser

' Well fuck you bitch be like that I can get plenty of chicks you know so go and fuck yourself stupid bitch ' Joe yelled shocking Kyle

' Sorry am I interrupting something ..? Asked Kenny glancing back at Stacy who walked off in the distance

' No no and she's just some stupid bitch who thinks she's better than everyone well fuck her but what can I do for you anyway Ken ' Joe said looking at his friend

' Well kinda need a favor you know ' Said Kenny looking at the man who looked years older than him and had a huge scar in his face

' Aww I see best come in then " Joe said pulling Kenny in thinking it was something privet

' No not that kinda favor look this is Kyle he's a mate of mine and we'll he needs a place to stay for a few days and that ' Said Kenny as he and Kyle went inside the trailer that was a total mess too and Kyle wasent sure of Joe it seemed things were getting worse by the moment

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	10. Chapter 10

' Come on in and grab a seat sorry the place is a bit messy but you did kinda catch me off guard I wasent really expecting guests ' Said Joe as he brought Kyle and Kenny inside and both sat on a sofa and Kyle looked around stunned at the mess

The large double bed that they could see wasent made and their looked like a dried in stain on the sheet and pillow and the duvet looked filthy Also their was clothes lying around also beer cans and a few beer bottles empty food cartons. and a stack of porn magazines nearby also by the Xbox their was a lot of games and also near by was a PS4 and some games their and on a nearby table was an ash tray full of old cigarette buts and a glass that had some cola in it and more clothes lay around and also their was a terrible smell too that Kyle couldn't put his finger on but it made him feel sick and also sitting on the bed nearby was a large boxer brown dog that had an old care bear in its mouth and to Kyles horror he found the source of the smell their was some dog wast on the floor and it stank

Also near by the kitchen was a mess too dirty dishes piled high and some had the remains of food on them and near where they were was a stool with a pair of hair clippers on them and what looked like filthy matted dreads on the floor that looked disgusting Kyle had never seen such a mess in his entire life but he said nothing and watched Kenny go over and fuss over the dog

' So what brings you here Ken and who's your friend ..? Asked Joe looking at Kyle and then Kenny

' This is my mate Kyle he's from the town ' Kenny begun but Joe cut him off shocked

' Fuck sake your from the town what the hell are you doing here the town people are soft chickens sacred of their own shadows your risking your life coming here dude " Joe said stunned

" Fuck sake hear me out will yo look Kyle is diffrent he's not like them in the town he's ran away so he's homeless nkw and needs a place to stay for a bit and as my mom knows his well he can't stay with me so I suggested here and he's toughening up give him time and he'll be like the others here ' Said Kenny looking at the man

' Oh I dunno Ken you or we both know how bad it gets here and if the others find out he's from the town they will eat him alive they don't like people from the town ' Joe said

' Well Elvis and Roxey were okay ' Said Kyle

' Yeah their good people but piss them off and well their not nice but not everyone here is like them Look kid can't you go home it's way too dangerous here ' Joe said making Kyle sigh

" No I can't I will never go back their id rather take my chances here than go home you don't understand family issues you know ' Kyle said

' Yeah his parents are trying to control his life telling him what he can and can't do and who he can hang out with their treating him like a toddler ' Kenny said

' Yeah and they want to send me to boarding school in New York and I'm not going I told them I denounce my faith too and I'm not going through with my Bar Mitzvah so they can go and fuck themselfs ' Said Kyle

' Bar Mitzvah " Said Joe a bit puzzled

" Yeah Kyle was Jewish and they wanted to send him to a posh Jewish school in Mew York where his cousin goes and he can't stand the guy " Kenny said as Kyle nodded

' Yeah that's why I ran away I want my freedom and to be my own boss and be more like Kenny ' Kyle said

' He wants to be a bad boy " Kenny said laughing as Joe nodded

' Aww right I see now all makes sense and okay you can stay for a bit but don't let anyone know your from the town they will kill you ' Joe said as he started tiding up a bit

' Sorry bout the mess you guys but as I said I really didn't have time to clean up this morning had a lot of things on and stuff " Said Joe

' Oh yeah we know alright " Said Kenny laughing

' No not that and take your mind out the gutter but I had to cut a guys hair today his chick was on at him to get it cut and I never got time to clean away the mess ' Joe said picking up the dreads and putting them in a trash bag

' Yeah it was Elvis we seen him he looks good ' Kenny said

' Thought you'd have your hair buzzed Kenny you always have it shorter than that ' Joe said looking at Kennys cropped blond hair

' Got it buzzed last month so it's growing a bit might get it buzzed again later in year dunno yet ' Kenny said

' That's some hair you got that big fro ' Joe said looking at Kyle

' I know tell me and I'm not allowed to get it cut I hate it I always wanted a buzz cut and be free of these horrible hot curls ' Kyle said tugging at his hair

' Well get it cut you do what you want now Joe will cut it for you if you want ' Said Kenny

" Oh o dunno I always wanted a buzz cut just cut to the scalp have it all taken off and not have to worry about hair but my parents would freak out and a buzz cut looks so severe but cool too ' Kyle said

" You ever has one their the best for summer and that ' Said Joe rubbing his own buzzed head

" No iv seen Kenny with one and it looked good ' Kyle said still playing with a long curl,

' Well your parents won't know thought you planned to stay here and be a bad boy as Ken said ' Said Joe as Kyle sighed

' Yeah I have but not sure about having my head shaved " Said Kyle

" well won't hurt to try huh bad boy and it's only hair it will grow back ' Said Kenny as Kyle sighed

' Kens right you only live once and you'll feel good with a buzz cut so take a seat and I will cut your hair ' Joe soda as Kyle sighed and sat on the stool and Kenny took his jacket and joe wrapped a large towel around Kyle

' I'll take it down to a one hat's what I have so it will look bald but it will grow back ' Joe said

' Yeah my hair grows so quickly I hate it so okay just take it all off and I'll be fine ' Kyle said as joe got his clippers ready again and fumbled about Kyles hair trying to find the harline

' Damn your hair is thick iv never seen hair like this before you must be sweating under this ' Joe laughed a if as he started shaving Kyles hair off

' Yeah I am so ill feel so much better when it's gone ' Kyle said as he watched the curls fall into his lap

' Your starting to look much better and I can see those pretty green eyes too ' Said Kenny smiling but Kyle didn't awnser

Kyle remained silent for a while listening to Kenny and Joe talk back and forward about stuff and that and also about Karen and how she was small talk so to say and as Kyle watched the pile of hare got bigger and bigger till his hair was all gone

' their all done and looking cool ' Said Joe giving Kyles head a rub with the towel and handing him a mirror

Kyle got a bit of a shock at seeing himself with no hair but he looked so diffrent and kinda cool too and to his releif his ears didn't stick out

" Looks real cool you suit it I like it ' Said Kenny smiling

' Yeah I like it too I can get used to it" Said Kyle standing up and smiling as he rubbed his newly shorn head

' You sure look like a bad boy now My Bad Boy ' Whispred Kenny so Joe wouldn't hear

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	11. Chapter 11

' So Joe is it okay we can stay here for a bit Kyle needs to lie low for a while till the drama with his parents blow over you know ..? Asked Kenny looking at the man who sighed

' Oh okay I guess so listen you can stay in the other bedroom area at other end of the trailer that's more tidy and usually guests stay in their but if people come just. stay in their okay ' Joe said

' Thanks dude and don't worry once we unpacked and that I'll show Kyle around and he can meet my other friends I'm due to meet them later ' Kenny said as he and Kyle both headed up to the other bedroom area where they'd be staying

The other room was the same size as the room they'd seen already but it looked a lot tidier and their was a large double bed neatly made and a large Emoji poop pillow sat on the bed that made Kenny laugh a bit

The rest of the room was neat looking and Kyle put his bag on the bed and sat on the bed sighing as Kenny came in

' Well you have made your first steps to being free of your parents so how do you feel Bad Boy then ..? Asked Kenny smiling

' You know feels good never thought I'd do it but I have and Joe a. seems nice enough guy " Kyle said

' Yeah he is your good to him he's good to you and he's always got my back and I have his yet like everyone he's got his demons so to say and he's had a bit of a dark past but he gets through and yeah he's a real good guy all My friends are well most of them even if some can be assholes ' Said Kenny with a laugh as Kyle sighed and looked around saying nothing then Kenny noticed the pillow and stated laughing

' Hey Kyle looks if you'll be sleeping with some shit tonight ' Kenny laughed confusing Kyle a little

' Huh shit where I thought this room was clean ' Kyle said looking around as Kenny grabbed the pillow

' Aww an Emoji pile of poop cushion you had me their for a moment yeah iv seen them at the mall their cute I guess ' Kyle said

' I love that emoji it's so funny yet iv never seen you use Emojis seen fatass and Stan use them even Buttercuo ' Said Kenny using a nickname he gave Butters

' Not allowed to use them mom said we have to use proper language when texting so she banned emojis even deleted them from my phone " Kyle said sighing

'Aww man that sucks but you can use them all you want now dude as only person that tells you what to do is you your free now ' Kenny said smiling

' Yeah your right ' Said Kyle unpacking and he started taking of his things as he planed to have a shower

' I really need a shower I still got some hair tickling me and I can put on some clean clothes too ' Kyle said looking through his bag and unpacking things then swore slightly

' What's wrong dude everything okay their ..? Asked Kenny

' Forgot my phone charger I left it in the kitchen and I was in such a rush I forgot it and I'm like down to 4 bars shit ' Kyle said

' Oh don't worry about that we can get another one later I'll get it for you so no sweat " Kenny said as Kyle smiled and thanked Kenny

' Hey Joe is it okay if I have a shower I wanna clean up ' Yelled Kyle to where the other man was

' Sure dude help yourself I'm just popping out for a few I'll only be an hour or so got to see big Charlie he owes me a favor so feel free make your self at home ' Joe yelled before going out

Soon Kyle went for his shower and though the cubical was small it felt relaxing to have the warm water on him and it felt if he was washing away his past and all his troubles

' A clean me and a clean start today is the first day of my new life ' Thougt Kyle not hearing Kenny behind him

' Hey budge up any room for two in their ' Said Kenny with a laugh also coming into the shower and he was naked too

' OMG Kenny it's too small in here I had no idea you were going to have a shower too ' Said Kyle as Kenny squeezed in beside Kyle

' Well I am small so enough room for little me and so kosha boy want me to scrub your. back then ' Said Kenny with a laugh and showing Kenny the soap in his hands

' If you want feel free and don't call me Kosha boy I hate that ' Kyle said making a face

' Well I can't call you curly now as you have no curls ' Kenny said as he rubbed the soap on Kyles back and gave his butt a slap

' Oww don't that hurt ' Kyle said wincing a. bit and pulling a face

' Ooh I thought you liked that ' Kenny laughed as Kenny carried on washing Kyles back and was still messing around causing the soap to slide out his hand jump up in the air a few inches and land in the shower tray

' Oops hold on I lost the soap ' Said Kenny making Kyle sigh a little as Kenny bent down to look for the soap

' Kenny what you doing down their stop messing around you could have an Aaaggghhhhhhh OMG fuck dude ' Said Kyle in shock as he felt Kenny lick his cock

' Oh god I couldn't resist it your turning me on Kyle sorry ' Kenny sighed

' For fuck sale Kenny just look for the soap and get up ' Kyle said but got cut off by a kiss and Kenny pinned him against the shower wall and he moved his other hand to Kyles cock and started rubbing it and also he was grinding himself against the redhead

' Oh Kenny we shouldn't what if Joe comes back he said he wouldn't be long and if he walks in on us we'll he could kick us out ' Kyle said signing

' Relax will you look Joe has gone to see a guy about drugs or something he didn't wanna say but let's face it Joe is a dealer and user too but he's not a bad guy so he'll be gone for more than an hour we have lots of time ' Kenny said between kissing Kyle

' Okay that may be but this just feels so wrong really and of my parents could see me now they'd kill me " Kyle said

' Will you just chill dude you don't have to worry about them your parents aren't here so their is nothing to worry about ' Kenny said still kissing Kyle

' Yeah guess that's true and I don't need to worry ' Said Kyle with a smile as he kissed Kenny and the pair carried on washing

After the shower the boys went back to the bedroom area and dried off and Kenny just sat on the bed with a towel wrapped around him as he watched Kyle get dressed or tried to as Kenny kept distracting him

' Oh Gog you'd so fucking not their I could just take you right now but that will wait for later ' Kenny said grinning as Kyle didn't say anything but carried on dressing

' So what will we do today then sit around the trailer watching tv cos I'd be tempted to clean this place out its a mess and theirs dog crap on the floor too and it stinks ' Kyle said

' Well Joe was never a clean or tidy person he just left things where he dropped them and Tyson the dog he often shits inside eventually Joe will clean it when smell gets too bad so give him a day or two " Said Kenny laughing

' A day or two it likes so need cleaning now it stinks ' Kyle said

' Well we won't need to smell it till we come back in the evening but he'll get round to it so no worries and anyway we have a few things on today we can meet my good mates Frankie and the boys ' Kenny said as he started getting dressed now

" Frankie and the boys who are they ..? Asked Kyle a little confused

' Oh other friends of mine their cool yet sometimes they can be assholes but their okay and they always have my back ' Kenny said smiling

' Well that's good nice having friends to back you up in times of need unlike some of the dickheads at school only true people I'd say are Stan you and Butters the rest well their okay but they can be assholes ' Kyle said

' Yeah know what you mean but Frankie and the gang are cool you'll like them ' Said Kenny smiling as he stood up and rubbed Kyles shoulders making him sigh

' Oh Kenny please stop that's so turning me on ' Kyle mutters as Kenny grinded against Kyle again and the two collapsed on the bed again kissing and Kenny threw the poop emoji cushion on the floor as things were about to get steamy

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	12. Chapter 12

okay so what will we do today their is no way we can go into town in case we get seen then my ass will be in big trouble and I'll be sent away for sure " Saod Kyle now standing up and tiding up the room a bit and making Kenny sigh

' Yeah true but we go go and meet my other friends and hang around the mall or that hardly anyone goes their as it's outta town and that's where I normally go when I skip school or sometimes we go to fairpacj and hang out their ' Kenny said as he watched Kyle tidying up before speaking

" Oh Kyle leave the mess we can do it later theirs no laws saying we have to keep this area tidy look let's grab something to eat then we can head out okay ' Said Kenny looking around the small room that looked a bit tidy

' Well I like a tidy place can't help it but yeah it looks not to bad ' Kyle said as he and Kenny headed into the lounge area and Kyle just sighed at the mess and noticed that Joe had not even cleared away Kyles pile of hair that still lay on the floor but he said nothing and watched Kenny go to the fridge looking for food

' You need to watch their is. no sugar in that food as I'm diabetic I can't take sugar ' Said Kyle making Kenny sigh a little

' Yep I know don't see anything sutibls in here for you sorry ' Said Kenny looking at the ingredients on the back of the food and most of that was a few days out of date so Kenny helped himself to some ice cream he found

' What you eating Kenny ..? Asked Kyle seeing Kenny eating something from a white tub

' Ice cream want some ..? Asked Kenny about to go and grab a spare spoon

' No I can't eat ice cream it's full of sugar and don't eat too much you'll chill your inside and be sick ' Said Kyle making Kenny roll his eyes a bit

' Mmm okay lets go and meet the gang now " Kenny said putting the ice cream back and wiping his mouth before leading Kyle out the door

Kyle and Kenny cut across the grass again and past the rest of the trailers and the place looked so bad but Kyle knew he was going to have to get used to it as that be his new home now for a while so he said nothing he was just happy to have a. bed for a few nights

" So where are your friends and how long have you known them for " Asked Kyle

' Oh their around their not in the park and iv known them for years their good guys yet sometimes they can be right assholes ' Kenny said

' I thought it was like just Stan Cartman me and the boys in town you hung out with ' Said Kyle making Kenny laugh a. bit

' Oh no no oh sure I hang out with you guys but I have lots of other friends everyone all knows me and my brother ' Kenny said with a laugh but Kyle didn't say anything

Soon the boys came to a really bad part of town Kyle had no idea even excisted it looked way worse than Kenny

Their was old broken houses a few were still lived in and a lot of wast ground and rubbish just dumped and also Kyle noticed something on fire and a group of older looking boys sitting on a large sofa watching the fire and they were smoking and drinking and they looked really tough and made Kyle nervous but Kenny was relaxed with them as he went over to talk to them

' Kenny my man how's it going dude " Said one of the boys getting up and fist bumping Kenny and hitting him on the back

' Hey Andy I'm good so what's up today then ..? Asked Kenny smiling as another boy handed him his cigarette and Kenny took a long draw on it making Kyle sigh a. bit as he hated seeing Kenny smoking

' Oh the usual crap yo know so who's your friend haven't seen him around here before " Andy said looking at Kyle making him. feel a little nervous

' Oh this is my mate Kyle he's staying with Joe in his trailer for a bit Kyle meet my friends that's Andy now standing up ' Said Kenny as the dark haired boy nodded

' Also that's Simon Tom Pete Robbie Jon and Dave ' said Kenny smiling at the boys as the boys all nodded back

' Okay so where's Frankie Rodger and Carl . asked Kenny looking around

' Not here yet Ken but they will be soon ' Said Robbie as Kenny nodded

' Hey so kid where you from cos you ain't from here I know everyone from here ' Said Pete

' Oh er I'm from around you know ' Said Kyle a bit nervous making the boys all look at each other and then at Kenny who shrugged

' You ain't from the town are you cos those kids are assholes and soft they can't fight a fly let alone anyone else " Said Jon

' Well actually ' Begun. Kyle but Kenny cut him off

" Well yeah Kyle is from town but he's pretty tough next to me he's a real good fighter and he's got one hell of a temper piss him off and you'll regret the day you were born and also Kyle has a jersey Devil in him ' Kenny said making Kyle sigh

' Kenny please don't bring that up again ' Sighed Kyle

' And why not you kicked ass oh you guys should have seen him ' Kenny said as Carl sighed as if he wasent impressed

' Hey here comes Frankie and the others yelled Andy as every one watched a tall boy with blonde shaved hair and he had. other boy with him

Hey Mick hey Carl no Rodger then " Yelled Andy seeing the other boy was missing

' Oh he's at court today dunno why some guy accused him of stealing his car and smashing the window I dunno that's what I heard ' Frankie said with a sigh before looking st Kyle

' Okay so who's the new kid what the duck is he doing here in our patch ' Frankie said looking at Kyle

' Friend of Kennys ain't he ' Said Robbie making Kyle feel nervous as all eyes end on him now

' Yeah he goes to school and that with me or should go to school when I'm not skipping it ' Said Kenny with a laugh

' Fuck school who needs school but anyway kid where you from are you knew or what then ..? Asked Carl looking at Kyle

' Er yeah kinda ' Kyle begun

' Look he's a townie he's one of those spoiled stuck up town kids ' Said Pete making Frankie look a bit angry

' Okay but I don't like their now I stay with Joe at the trailer park that's my home now and I am tough as you lot are and I'm not stuck up ' Said Kyle glaring at the gang and making Mick sigh a bit as he glanced at Kenny

' Hes speaking the truth Mick Kyle has one hell of a temper and best fighter I know and he's living in the trailer park now can't get rougher than that ' Kenny said making Mick sigh

' That may be but can he prove he's tough like one of us or is he soft as I won't let little whimps hang out with us I hate them and I swear I will fucking smash his face in and he'll be booking himself s bed in Hells pass intensive care unit ' Frankie said threatening Kyle

' Look no need to don't sweat I wouldn't hang out with whimps so chill dude will you ' Kenny said patting Mick on the back as Mick gave a grunt

' Right kid so you think your tough and should hang out with Kenny and us then ' Frankie said as Kyle nodded

' Well then in order to hang out with us and us to tollirate you their is a few things you need to do first okay ' Mick said confusing Kyle a bit but he agreed

' Sure what are they ..? Asked Kyle

' Well to us you look like a good little mommy's boy who only maybe dreams about being bad ' Said Dave looking at Kyle

' Hey pack it on will you I'm not a mommy's boy so enough of that crap " Yelled Kyle

' Bet he's even too scared to smoke " Laughrd Simon who took a long draw on his cigarette

' No I'm not gimme that ' Said Kyle taking the cigarette of the boy and taking a draw on it himself but started coughing like crazy and much to the laughter if the others

' Look told ya he can't even smoke what a asshole ' Simon said laughing

' No I'll do it fuck and I'm not an asshole ' Argued Kyle still smoking despite coughing loudly and making Kenny sigh but he said nothing

' Hey Kyle you need a drink stop you coughing here take this ' Said Robbie handing Kyle a bottle of what looked like juice so Kyle took a long swig before coughing and spitting it out

' Fuck sake what is that that tasted disgusting ' Said Kyle wiping his mouth

' Hey man that's good stuff fizzy juice and alcohol gives you a buzz ya know we drink it all the time ' Said Robbie

' He can't drink it he's diabetic he can't take sugar " Said Kenny making the gang sigh

' Awe fuck that sucks so you got to take drugs and that for it ' Said Frankie as Kyle nodded

' Yeah I do insulin but it's no big deal ' Kyle said as the gang said nothing

' So what do you guys do then hang around and talk all day or what ..? Asked Kyle

' Oh we go and have fun our style if you know what I mean " Said Mick making the others including Kenny laugh

' Hey Kyle is it how do you fancy going to the mall with us I need a few new things and seen some stuff I like their ' Said Carl smiling as he had plans

' Yeah I need to get a phone charger and no harm in looking around but I do t have s lot of money today ' Said Kyle

' Oh don't worry about that we can take care of that problem ' Said Frankie smiling at the others who laughed a bit and confused Kyle as he had no idea what they were on at

well that's that chappy done more to come


	13. Chapter 13

" Okay then Frankie so what are the plans for today then dude anything good what you got planned ..? Asked Pete

' Oh this and that you know. thought we'd go to the mall hang around their for a bit and have some fun if you know what I mean ' Said Frankie with a grin flashing a missing tooth at the front

' Sure also I seen a couple of things I want for Karen too ' Said Kenny grinning as he took a draw on his cigarette before passing it to Simon who smoked the rest of it

Soon the gang including Kyle all got up and walked through the area to the bus stop and Kyle kept close to Kenny as he felt nervous but didn't want to say anything and he hoped it didn't show as he didn't want to look weak in front of these tough boys

Also to Kyle' s horror Frankie had a small tin of white spray paint and he sprayed his name on a wall before passing it to the other boys who did the same including Kenny

' What you doing ..? Asked Kyle stunned

' Tagging this is rival gangs territory and this will piss them off big time we do it a lot you know it's no big deal " Kenny said with a laugh and handing the tin to Kyle

' Here you do it just put Kyle B next to our names " Kenny said smiling at Kyle who was shocked that the thought that Kenny wanted him to vandalize a wall

' Er dunno if I can " Begun Kyle shocked

' Why what's wrong kid too chicken or weak ' Said Frankie looking serious

' No I'm not a chicken or weak ' Yelled Kyle

' Well just do it tag the wall you wanna be tough dont you kid and anyway look at the wall it's already tagged like a million times so just do it ' Said Carl as Kyle sighed so in the end Kyle wrote KYLE - B

' Good stuff I knew you could do it come on the fun is just starting ' Kenny said patting Kyle"s back as they all waited at the bus stop for the bus to take them out of town

Soon a small bus pulled up and everyone all got on Kyle was happy that everyone did pay as he couldn't bear sneaking on a bus and once on everyone all sat up the back of the bus all talking and they put their feet on the seats too apart from Kyle

Their was a few other people on the bus an elderly man a woman who looked in her 30s another woman who had a toddler in a buggy and a young guy who looked in his mid 20s so the gang didn't bother with them they all sat up the back talking and laughing loudly and cursing a few times but no one said anything

About 2 stops later a couple of more people got on a man that looked in his 40s and a girl that looked in her late teens to early 20s and she was drinking a bottle of juice

Also the woman was very overweight and had long brown greasy looking hair and it was obvious she had bad hygiene problems and looked a bit like the woman in the movie Misery none really botherd with her as she paid her fair and chose a seat next to the front but Frankie and his gang had other ideas as they were all whispering and sniggering

' OMG what the fuck is that thing is that even human ' Yelled Frankie as the others apart from Kyle all sniggerd and laughed

' God is stinks worse than my last shit when did it last wash ' Yelled Kenny shocking kyle as the young woman turned round glancing at the boys and her face was red and very puffy

Kyle felt so sorry for her too and the behavior of the others really shocked him

' Hey take a picture might last longer we don't wanna see your ugly pig face ' Yelled Pete to more laughing and a couple of boys making pig noises

The girl turned away again keeping her eyes on the front and trying to ignore them and a few other people looked round too and made comments

' Fucking nosy assholes ' Said Frankie and laughing as a screwed up bit of paper hit the girl on her back that was thrown by Carl

Kyle felt so bad for the girl and wanted to go and comfort her he didn't care if she was overweight or needed a bath he hated the way the others were treating her but he was too scared to say anything sadly so he just had to sit and watch the bulling

' Hey Kyle remember that whale we freed as kids don't think it went to the moon after all it's sitting down their I'm surprised the bus hasn't tipped foward with that elephant down their hey word of advice fatass never get into an elevator you'll crash if and now I know why you smell so bad you need to have a bath in a swimming pool only place you'll fit into ' Yelled Kenny laughing as the others apart from Kyle all laughed too

' Fuck sake she'd even make Cartman look anorex blubber ass and that's saying something as he's fucking huge ' Yelled Kenny again and laughing

' Hey assholes leave her alone she's don't nothing to you ' Said the young guy who was reading a paper

' Oh yeah and what you gonna do about it thein and we done. nothing to her just having a little fun and she should go on a fucking diet ' Said Frankie glaring at the man as the man backed down and sat down ignoring the boys all making chicken noises and laughing apart from Kyle

Kyle sighed looking out the window he was shocked by Kenny and the company he kept and he was seeing a side to Kenny he didn't like but things would get worse

' Hey any of you got a sharpie on you or a marker ..? Asked Kenny looking at his friends

' Sure I have one ' Said Pete handing Kenny a black Sharpie and watched as Kenny wrote on the back of the seat Kenny -Mc and then handed the pen to Frankie who did the same

Kyle was horrified at it but knew better not to say anything

Soon it was the stop for the mall and the boys all got off also on their way off they passed that girl again and she cowers in fear as they insulted her one last time and also Frankie Carl Jon and even Kenny slapped her on back of the head and Kyle could see a tear run down her cheek she was very upset and worse still on their way out Frankie Andy Simon Pete and Robbie all yelled ' BOO ' to the toddler making her cry too and the mother glared at them as they left the bus

" Did you see that dumb fat bitch was crying. Omg a classic ' Frankie said laughing

' Yuck we will need to scrub our hands after touching her she's not washed since the midwife washed her she stinks I bet she's one of those people you see on tv that lives among piles and piles of trash and hordes stuff even her own piss and had like 100 animals too and her home is covered in animal and human shit and she sleep on the floor with piles of books and boxes at least 10ft high on both sides of her and saves all her trash and maybe raids people's bins looking for their trash to keep and her family want nothing to do with her ' Said Kenny laughing

' Yeah she looks the type " Agreed Frankie as they all headed towards the mall

' Well here we are now let's have some fun and a bit of shopping see what freebies they have for us ' Said Frankie shocking Kyle a bit but he said nothing

The boys desided to sit around the entrance for a while watching what was going on and the people coming and going and also Frankie had an idea to have so,s fun too and to Kyles. horror he wassnt finished with insulting people as he yelled comments at passers by

well that's that chappy done more to come


	14. Chapter 14

The boys sat near the malls entrance for a bit watching everyone coming and going then to Kyles horror they started shouting comments at passers by

' OMG check that out so gross those two should be shot with their own shit their way too old for that carry on fuck sake grandma and grandpa haven't you been put down yet leave life for us younger ones ' Yelled Frankie as an elderly couple came in and we're holding hands and Kyle thought it looked sweet that they still showed public affection but he didn't say anything and nether did the couple as they walked on muttered something

' Now that was just gross ugh I'm so gonna have nightmares tonight thanks to those two ' Said Frankie before hurling insults at others that came into the mall and everyone got it

Kyle learned out that Frankie was racist even using the N word at a young black girl and homophobic too and he attacked Big Gay Al and Mr Slave that had come into the mall ad they were holding hands but thankfully Kenny didn't take part too he just watched buy Kenny would soon be throwing comments too as a young girl in her late teens to early 20s came in who had a low cut tight pink top on black mini skirt and long brown wavy hair in a high pony tail and was followed by her friend who was in a short green low cut sundress and had red wavy hair to her shoulders

' well will you look at that hello ladies I will have some of that come to Kenny you two are smoking ' Kenny yelled making kissy faces and rubbing his crotch and making the others laugh

' Look fuck off kid were not interested and your way to young go and play with your teddy bears and lego instead ' The redhead yelled as she and her friend walked on

" Hard luck their Ken you lost your touch ' Laughed Frankie watching the girls walk pass

' You know what we'll fuck you both of you your gonna miss out on my big 10 inch dick ' Yelled Kenny flipping the girls off but they ignored him

' 10 inches huh right sure Ken " Said Dave laughing

" Yeah it's 10 inches I'm really big and it can get bigger when it's hard ' Kenny said but Frankie cut him off as they seen the overweight girl come into the mall and she was eating a chocolate bar

' Omg look you guys it's her again this is gonna be so funny ' Frankie said

' Hey didn't know the circus was in town theirs a run away elephant ' Yelled Kenny laughing

' No Ken that's the fat freaky lady from the freak show cos that is a freak ' Said Pete laughing as the girl looked over and sighed but tried to ignore them as she walked on

' Hey Kyle your too quiet you say something go on ' Said Kenny shocking Kyle

' Me ..? I er I dunno " Said Kyle shocked at Kenny

' Sure you can go on say something to her unless your too much of a coward and if you are well you can fuck off and leave us alone as we don't want ya " Said Frankie glaring at Kyle making Kyle nervous and aa bit scared

' Hey Fatass don't go in to the elevator it won't take your weight and the perfume shop is that way but you need a bath first ' Yelled Kyle regretting every word as he could see the girl was upset as she tried to hurry along to get away from the boys

' Hmm not bad for a beginner I guess you'll learn ' Said Frankie as the boys insulted more people that came thought the doors

" Okay enough of that fun for just now lets go shopping our style ' Said Frankie as he glanced over at the dollar store

' I'm up for it and you can get some good things in their too ' Said Kenny

' I didn't bring a lot of money with me I only have like 20 bucks on me today ' Kyle said

' Hey who said anything about money get the wax out your ears kid didn't you hear Frankie when he said shopping out style 'Said Andy with a sigh

' You you mean stealing like shoplifting " Said Kyle shocked

' Well Duh of course God your dumb kid and you say he's smart I doubt it ' Said Frankie with a sigh

' But we will get caught the security looks tight round here and iv never stolen anything in my life ' Kyle said really thinking how wrong it was and he didn't want to do it but he was scared to speak his feelings

' So you in kid and don't worry the security in the dollar store is easy and we have ways of getting the goods out the door without alarms going off or are you a chicken cos we can't have chickens in our gang and if your gonna be like that as I said earlier on you can get the fuck outta here cos we won't want you so your choice your with us or fuck off now ' Said Frankie glaring and pointing a finger at Kyle whole glanced at Kenny who shrugged

Kyle sighed deeply and shrugged ' Oh okay then I'll do it count me in I guess " He sighed

' You'll be fine dude stick with me I'm an expert ' Said Kenny patting Kyle on the back as they went into the dollar store

" Right Kyle this time you watch and learn me Kenny and Carl will work the rest of you guys stay outside and keep watch okay ' Said Frankie giving ordered as the others agreed and sat outside the store on nearby benches

' Okay so what are we doing thein ..? Asked Kyle

" You go with Kenny he'll show you I'll go with Carl and we will meet up outside and see what we got oh also be prepared for a lot of running later ' Frankie said as he and Carl headed off to another part of the store and Kyle went with Kenny

' You probably know what I'm gonna say don't you Ken ' Said Kyle looking at the blond who sighed and shruggged a bit

" Yeah I do but chill dude and anyway these. big stores are all insured they can easily afford a few things to go missing and I bet other people do it too so it's no sweat really ' Said Kenny

' No sweat it's so wrong and Kenny what are you doing hanging out with these people you can do way better than them their not nice people I'd even prefare to hang out with Cartman than these people and also " Begun Kyle but Kenny cut him off

" Look Kyle their my friends like it or not but they are and they look out for me and if you don't like it well I'm sorry maybe you should just leave as things might get far worse than this life isn't all nice like you think it is this is the ugly side of life you know so if you don't like what I do or my friends well bye bye I'll see you around sometimes ' Kenny said making Kyle sigh but he stayed

' Okay I'll stay but I'm not keen on this I have my thoughts but I'll keep my mouth shut I guess ' Sighrd Kyle as Kenny only shrugged and wanderd around the store looking at things

It wassnt long till Kenny started stealing and it shocked Kyle at how casual Kenny was

Kenny spotted a Terrance and Philip phone case he liked and it was only a Dollar too and even Kenny could afford it but he broke of the label that had a bar code on it and slipped it into his pocket before seeing what else he liked

' Kenny omg ' Begun Kyle but stopped as he seen Kenny steal more things A frozen Anna and Elsa notepad and pen he took them out the packaging and slipped them into his pocket and also he stole a My little pony like toy again taking it out the packaging and also he stole a Terrance and Philip pen but he did pick up a Minnie Mouse pen set and paid for that and also Kyle could see Frankie and Carl walk out the store and no alarms went off so rather they did the same or they didn't steal but outside Frankie said he got a few things but he'd show them later

' That was too easy the security in that store is really weak but their stuff isn't really worth stealing it's crap 'Said Carl

" It's okay I got a couple of things for myself and for Karen ' Said Kenny

' You bought a pen set I seen you " Said Kyle looking at Kennys small bag

' Yeah you have to buy something so you won't look suspicious so I got Karen a Minnie Mouse pen set it was only a dollar anyway ' Kenny said

' We got juice ' Said Carl as he and Frankie opened cans of Coca Cola but it was clear they had other stuff hidden inside their jackets but it wassnt safe to look at it just now as the security man was at the front door of the store and he could see them so the boys pretended to act normal and not draw attention to themselves and get caught

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	15. Chapter 15

" Right okay they let's see what we got out that crappy store ' Said Frankie as the boys were now in a safe area away from the dollar store and he carl and Kenny took out what they stole and Kyle was shocked at how casual they were about it

Kenny had stolen the Terrance and Philip phone cover and a pen and also a couple of toothbrushes one was plane blue and the other was Disney frozen Elsa and Olaf on it for Karen no doubt and also he stole the Frizen notepad and pens for Karen and a Frozen hair band with a snowflake on it and now set that Kyle had no idea he took but he did buy the Minnie Mouse pen set

Carl had stolen a pair of ear buds a pack of 8 batteries and a pair of Bart Simpson socks and Frankie had stolen quite a few things and both boys did buy Coca Cola

' Not Bad really but as I said the dollar store doesn't have that much in it and gourd need to steal in bulk to get money for it it's okay for beginners I guess ' Frankie said

' Yeah hey lets show Kyle how the real stealing us some let's hit that department store next and don't you want something in their " Frankie ..? Asked Andy

' Yep I did a couple of things now this store is pretty tight on security theirs cameras everywhere and guards at the door plus plain clothed security too so you need to watch this place is a challenge but lot of good stuff in here worth a lot but it will be cool if we get away with it and if you suspect anything just get the fuck out of their and run like hell ' Frankie said as Kyle nodded

" Okay again we will need to split as people will get suspicious if they see large groups together so a few of us will go in I'll go with Carl Kyle you stick with Kenny Tom and Simon you come in too rest of you wait out side okay and your watching out for security too you know our aleart code 3 rings in the phone ' Said Frankie pulling out his cell phone as the others agreed and the group split up again

' Come on theirs a book I so wanted in the book department and also a DVD too ' Said Kenny pulling Kyle towards the entertainment section

Kyle was stunned and shocked but didn't say anything as he followed Kenny first to the DVD department

' Ah shit the new Terrance and Philip box set is out thought that was out next month and fuck it's like 80 bucks and way to bulky to steal that sucks ' Said Kenny looking around the dvds then he pulled out a little lost that had stuff written down

' What the hell kenny are you stealing to order ..? Asked Kyle

' Yeah why not everyone dose it in my area did it before loads of times and you can get good money too.. Now Kyle I need you to create a diversion or something I normally do this with one of the others as it's better with two " Kenny said shocking Kyle

' What ..what the hell are you on at what are you up to Kenny ..? Asked Kyle stunned as Kenny sighed

' Look dude you need to get security of my ass so create a diversion so they will see to you and I can do what I want ' Kenny said with a grin

' And I thought you said you were an expert at this' Kyle said stunned

' I am but these things have security labels and that they need time to be picked off their hard you know so you pretend to fight with me or something." Kenny said shocking Kyle

" I dunno this is so wrong we both know that ' Kyle begun but Kenny cut him off again

' Look don't I know it but who cares and these big snooty stores deserve it " Kenny said making Kyle sign

" No you know what Ken fuck you I'm done out friendship is over I never wanna see you again ' Yelled Kyle gently pushing Kenny over shocking the blond and before he could reply Kyle whisperd " It's part of the act '

Kenny nodded a little before playing his part

" Well go fuck yourself you little bitch I don't need you you nothing but a man whore and see if I need you just get the fuck outta here ' Kenny yelled as Kyle walked off then faked a faint

" OMG he's fainted someone get help ' People yelled running over to Kyle including security

' Give him air God he's a kid too wonder why he's not in school " Another person said touching Kyles face

Kenny seen Kyle's act and that bought him plenty of time to get the security tags off the DVD he wanted and also he was up to something else and Kyle played his part waiting for Kenny"s signal as he would come over

Kyle could hear everything that was being said but faked being unconscious and kept his eyes closed till at last he heard someone say ' Has anyone called 911 yet '

That's all Kyle needed being taken to hospital and his parents being alearted so he started making groaning noises as if he was coming round

' Oh wait he's coming round ' One woman said as everyone all fussed over Kyle

' Where where am I what happened ..? Asked Kyle pretending to be confused as he was then helped into a chair and offers a cup of water

' What's your. name son how old are you and why aren't you at school ..? A security man asked as Kyle rubbed his head

' Where your parents sweetie what's your parents phone number ...? A woman asked throwing Kyle into panic as he searched frantically for Kenny his eyes darting around wondering where he went to as things were getting to close for comfort here and no one of the boys were in sight

' Ooh my head is sore ' Said Kyle trying to avoid questions and rubbing his head and then suddenly out the corner of his eye he seen Kenny walking fast towards the crowd that had now gatherd around him

" Hey OMG you okay their dude ..? Asked Kenny trying to barge through the crowd as Kyle smiled and stood up

' Never been better " Kyle said as he and Kenny took off leaving an angry crowed who weren't too happy about being tricked

Also on the way out the boys cut through the toy section and a large plush Elsa doll caught Kenny's eye

' Oh wow Karen would love that she adores Frozen and loves Queen Elsa but it's like 60 bucks I can't afford that shit ' Said Kenny and then suddenly grabbed the doll off the shelf and ran with it with Kyle chasing him and as Kenny didn't take tags off he set the alarm off causing a huge carry on

' Fuck do you hear that security alarms someone's been caught stealing ' Said Carl looking at a crowd running in the distance

" Snit I bet it's that Kyle dude he's a little fucker I knew he'd screw things up little asshole he is ' Said Frankie getting angry now as they watched security men running in the distance chasing someone

' Can't catch me fat bastards " Yelled Kenny as he bolted from the store and ran through the mall still caring the doll and with Kyle and the others all chasing them and also Kyle discovers that Kenny could do some free running too and for a while Kyle lost Kenny but he made a bolt for the door as he knew he was in trouble too and also Kyle never knew he could run so fast as he tried to keep up with kenny

' Kenny slow down will you your way too fast ' Yelled Kyle as he ran down a flight of stairs two at a time trying to keep Kenny in sight and also Kyle could hear Frankie and his gang chase him

Soon Kyle was outside the mall and he'd lost Kenny again the blond. had vanished so Kyle paused and looked around looking for his friend

'KENNY KENNY KEN " Yelled Kyle loud as he could and looking around but their was no signe of him but a voice yelling hey you theif stop ' Told Kyle to move again so he darted into nearby bushes and fell onto something that gave him a scare and made a noise

' Hey careful Their ' said a voice

' Kenny what the hell ' Begun Kyle but Kenny shushed him

' Just lie low for till they leave ' Kenny said as he and Kyle hid in the bushes but someone else knew they were their and Kyle felt a hand grab him and the owner if the hand was so pissed off

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	16. Chapter 16

"Okay what the fuck were you playing at in their you little shit explain yourself before I put you in intensive care for a month ' Said Frankie roughly pulling Kyle out the bushes and he looked pissed

"Look just let him go will you it was me that nearly got caught he didn't do anything so back off okay ' Said Kenny looking at the others and shocking them

' What the fuck why did you steal a doll that won't fetch much you've gone soft ' Said Jon looking at the large doll in Kenny's arms

' Duh you idiot it's for Karen she's wanted a large plush Elsa for years since Frozen first came out and the dolls and other stuff is so expensive so I grabbed the doll as I know she'll love it ' Kenny said pressing the dolls stomach and it sang Let it go and Frankie rolled his eyes

' What ever dude so did you get anything else ?. Asked Frankie as Kenny smiled and to Kyles horror kenny pulled out a hand held PSP consol and a game and a couple of DVDs as well as the brand new Terrance and Philip book that just came out

' Hey not bad dude not bad ' Said Frankie

' well the book is for myself and we can sell the rest took a while to get the labels and cellophane off but Kyle here created a nice little diversion for me ' Kenny said smiling and patting Kyle on the back and Kyle felt so ashamed of himself

" Oh okay then so what did you do then kid ..? Asked Frankie looking at Kyle

' Well I faked a fight with Kenny and walked of and pretended to faint so I'd get any security their to come to me and and staff so Kenny could do what he was going to do ' Said Kyle

' Yup he created a diversion and I was able to get these beauties ' Said Frankie and the others what he stole

' Terrance and Philip that's crappy kids stuff won't get much for that ' Said Frankie looking at the book

' It's not for sale I got it for myself I already told you that and sure I'll sell on the console and games buy the book is for me also the doll is for Karen ' Kenny said making a face as Frankie shrugged

' Well I seen a top I liked and it's a designer one too ' Said Frankie pulling out a black t shirt with yellow tyre marks on it and also a couple of games too

' Feast your eyes on that hey Ken you said your sister likes frozen ' Said frankie looking at the blond

' Yeah she loves it why " Said Kenny

' Well kid don't say I'm not good to you or your sister here give her that ' Said Frankie throwing a t shirt at Kenny

" Wow thanks dude she'll love it ' Said Kenny looking at a pale blue t shirt that had Elsa on it saying Snow Queen and a snowflake behind Elsa

" your welcome and Karen is a good kid kinda reminds me of my own little sister before well you know but here give that to Karen ' Frankie said giving Kenny a smile

' Okay so we can't go back inside or we will get our asses arrested so now what ..? Asked Robbie as everyone walked near the side caroark

' I say it's time for fun in those shopping carts over their ' Said Franks smiling as he and the others walked towards the shopping carts and Kenny jumped in one

' Hey someone give us a push " Kenny yelled as Tom pushed Kenny sending him down a small hill and soon the others alert from Kyle all jumped in the carts too all having fun but Kyle just sat on a nearby wall and watched

'You guys are crazy you could fall out and get injured ' Said Kyle sighing

' Oh you gotta live a little and we know what we're doing we won't fall out we've don't this loads of times before ridding in the shopping carts you should try it too it's fun ' Said Kenny as Kyle sighed

' No I think I'll watch it's much safer ' Kyle said sighing as he watched the others playing in the carts but soon the fun would end as a security man spotted them

' Hey stop your the gang from the mall ' The man yelled now chasing the boys and calling for back up

' Fuck let's get outta here run for it ' Frankie yelled as everyone all ran as fast as the could across the car park and across so,e grass area to cross the road and they didn't stop running till they reached the bus stop

' Omg that was fucking awesome man did you see that guy he can't run ' Said Simon catching his. breath as all the running made everyone out of breath

' Where is he have we lost him ..? Asked Jon looking back in the direction they came from

' Yeah he's way back their he won't catch us he's too fat and too slow but we better get outta here that's for sure he may come with back up let's go back into town again 'Said Frankie as everyone all waited on the bus and when the bus came everyone sat up the back and this time the journey was much quieter and their was no bulling other passengers as they were the only ones on the bus apart from the driver

Soon the boys arrived at the area where they first got on in the really rough area and cut through the old boarded up estate area and they hung out their for a while all sitting on an old sofa and mattress in the wast ground area sitting talking and laughing but Kyle just sat quietly and watched

Deep down Kyle didn't. Like the boys but he found being with them kind of exciting too and also he got to be with Kenny and he enjoyed Kenny's company so he'd stay with Kenny as long as he could and maybe hopefully the other boys would get used to him and though he didn't really approve of their ways they were way better than his strict parents breathing down his neck every 5 seconds and telling what he can do and can't do

The gang hung around all talking and that till late into the afternoon or early evening and eventually they had to go their separate ways

" So Weill we see you tomorrow Ken and your friend here ..? Asked Carl looking at Kenny and Kyle

' Sure will anything planned then ..? Asked Kenny

' Oh a few things ya know this and that I'll tell you tomorrow maybe we can put your friend here see if he's up to being in the gang or is he too weak " Said Frankie looking at Kyle

' Im fit for anything and I'm not weak I can do anything you throw at me ' Said Kyle

' Okay we'll see tomorrow ' Said Frankie before leaving and the gang split up and went their separate ways leaving Kyle and Kenny on their own again

' So. Is what ..? Asked Kyle

' Dinner I guess come on let's go back to the trailer see what we can find Joe always has food and that in his trailer " Kenny said as the boys left the wast ground to head back to the trailer and see what was for eating

' You do know about me having to watch what I eat he might not have food sutible for me I can't just eat any old junk maybe you can but I can't ' Said Kyle making Kenny sigh a bit

' Yeah I know and don't worry we will find you something even if it's just a sandwich and I'm sure Joe will get food that is sutible in if we ask him ' Kenny said

' I hope so Kyle said as they headed towards the trailer and again the surroundings shocked Kyle as he never seen anything like it so he tried to block it out and when he and Kenny reached the trailer they seen 2 little girls their too playing outside and even Kenny ho idea who they were as he had never seen them before

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	17. Chapter 17

When Kyle and Kenny went into the trailer they noticed it still haven't been cleaned and Joe was their two sitting on the sofa and watching an old small tv and smoking

' Were back joe God have you not even tried to clean up this place is the pits ' Said Kenny looking around

' Why bother it will only get messed up again and looking at it it's not that bad it's been worse so what you two been up to them when I got back you were both gone ' Said Joe

" Oh Kyle and I were seeing some friends you know but who are the two kids outside never seen them before their not from around here are they visiting the place ..? Asked Kenny as Joe shook his head

'Well kinda but no their not from around here those are my two Summer and Brittany I'm looking after them for a bit " Joe said opening one of the windows and yelling at both girls to come inside

' Yours omg I had no idea you had kids you never mentioned them before ' Said Kenny a bit stunned

' Well I don't see them much really so thought it wassnt the point in talking much about them " Joe said as the two girls came in chatting and giggling and shocked Kyle even further as one little girl was white with light blonde hair to her waist and the other little girl was mixed race and had Afro hair that was tightly braided

" Yup these are my two princesses that's Brittany she's the oldest and 7 ' Joe said pointing to the blonde girl who smiled and quietly said ' Hi "

' And that's summer she's almost 5 and my little dare devil always climbing ' Said Joe hugging the little mixed race girl and tickling her making her giggle before saying hi

' whats your names and how old are you ..? Asked Brittany looking at Kenny and Kyle

" I'm Kenny and I'm 13 so I'm older than you ' Kenny said smiling at the girl

' Er I'm Kyle and I'm nearly 13 " Kyle said looking at the girl

' So are you girls half sisters then ..? Asked Kenny as both girls shook their heads

' No sisters well kinda half sisters we have different mommies but we're best friends ' Brittany said looking at Summer who nodded

' Well it's been awesome meeting you girls I need to leave soon for a couple of hours report back to base or the folks will get suspicious you know they think iv been at schoool and if I'm not go,e soon Well mom will worry " Kenny said

' What your leaving me omg you can't can I come with you ..? Asked Kyle panicking at the thought of being left

" Look best stay here and your parents will be freaking out and I bet they called the cops now so best stay here and didn't you not say that your mom and my mom are friends so I bet my mom will know about you running away by now but don't freak out I'll be back soon I promis your safe here dude ' Said Kenny smiling at Kyle who sighed and nodded

" I guess so but hurry back soon " Kyle said bitting on his lip a little

' Kyle do you like Frozen maybe you can watch it with us " Said Summer smiling and holding up a copy of the Frozen DVD. and looking at Kyle who sighed a bit this was going to be the longest couple of hours ever he felt

Soon Kenny left the trailer park and headed towards his own area with his school bag so it looked if he had been to school when of course he haven't

' I'm home mom everything okay then ..? Yelled Kenny coming through the door before smiling at Karen who still lay curled up on the sofa watching the kids channel

' Hey princess how you feeling ..? Asked Kenny looking at his sister who sneezed and gave a cough

' Hey Kenny still the same mom wants to see you she's not too happy too something to do with Kyle ' Karen said shocking Kenny a little

' Oh did she say what princess ..? Asked Kenny as Karen shook her head

' Nope she didn't tell me but she's not happy that's all I know ' Karen said as Kenny went into the kitchen to find his mom

" Kenny you sit. down now we need to talk and where is Kyle broflovski ..? Asked Carol

' Er I dunno I haven't seen him since this morning he wassnt at school " Kenny said

' And nether were you I had the cops round here on my ass looking for him I said he was with you at school and they went to the school but you both weren't their so what's going on he's ran away hasn't he his parents are looking for him and you were last seen by his parents in his room so what the hell is going on Kenny don't lie to me ' Carol yelled shocking Kenny

' Look mom I,,I can expane " Kenny begun but got cut off

' Kenny awnser me this question and I want the truth are you gay for Kyle ..? Asked Carol shocking Kenny

' Er no I like girls you know that mom Kyle he well he's just a friend that's all and Kyle's not gay sure he's kinda dating Bebe Stevens " Kenny said

" you could be bisexual look I don't care what you are son if your Bi Gay or straight that's your choice and I stand by it yet dunno what your dad will think but so you know where Kyle is his family are freaking out and the cops are going to everyone's house that attends the same school as him " Carol said as Kenny sighed

' Kyle is safe he just wants a few days to himself I can't say where he is but he's safe and a friend is looking after him theirs even 2 small kids with him so a child friendly atmosphere you know " Kenny said as Carol nodded

' So why did he run away that kid has everything he could want he has an easy life ' Said Carol as Kenny gave a sigh

' Yeah that's true he has but omg his parents are the parents from hell their so strict worse than Butters at time okay they don't hit Kyle but they were killing him not letting him grow up and be himself look mom it's a bit of a story so sit down and I'll tell you ' Kenny said as he and his mom sat at the kitchen table

' Well according to Kyle things have been building up really between him and his mom for quite a while now and she's been trying to live his life for him telling what he can and can't do who he can hang out with and that and she wanted to send him to an all Jewish school in New York where his cousin in the same cousin he can't stand " Kenny said shocking his mom

" Who the boy also called Kyle the annoying one ..? Asked Carol

" No not him his cousin Jacob Kyle can't stand him and he was to stay with him but anyway Mrs Broflovski and her husband were planning Kyles future what he had to do and not caring what Kyle' s chooses were they were treating him like a toddler even Karen gets more freedom so in the end Kyle snapped and ran away I guess and yeah that's why I didn't go to school but please mom don't rat on us Kyle said he will go back in a few days he just needs some time to himself that's all ' Kenny said as Carol sighed and ran her hand through her hair

' Okay I won't I guess no yeah know Sheila well and she is very overpowering I'll be nice to her but truthfully speaking I don't like her she thinks she's something when she's not she wassnt all posh she was brought up in a rough area in New Jersey you know ' Carol said

' Yeah I know it got out around the time we had that Jersey invation but I don't care where Kyle of from he's lived here all his life so to me he's a south Parker like me but yeah Kyle couldn't take any more and ran away ' Kenny said

" So I heard he ran away last night and he came here this morning where did he spend the night he must have slept rough ' Carol said

' Yeah he did at the play park in one of the crawl through tunnels it is a bit uncomfortable but it's better than nothing I guess and iv slept their a few times when da kicked me out " Kenny said as Carol sighed a bit

' So you seen Kyle today then I take it " Carol sad as Kenny nodded

" Yeah I was helping him settle in he's still their ke but don't worry he's safe and he has a warm comfy bed to sleep in and when I last seen him their was little. kids where he is staying but I'm sorry I made a promis to Kyle and I can't give away his location he'll go home when he's ready ' Kenny said watching Karen now come me into the kitchen still sneezing a bit

' Hey princess you okay their ..? Asked Kenny smiling at Karen nodded

'Yeah I have a cold too but I'll be fine don't worry ' Said Karen smiling

' Okay as we have the genirator that means we have electricay and we can have a hot meal so I heated you up some spaghetti hoops ' Said Carol as the kids both cheered but also at that moment Stuart came in and he wasent happy one bit

' Kenny get your skinny lazy ass out here now we need to talk ' Yelled stuat making everyone jump a bit

' Oh shit that's all I need ' Kenny muttered as he knee their was gonna be trouble

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	18. Chapter 18

' Kenny I said get your ass out here now before I come in their and drag it out we need a little talk ' Yelled Stuart

' You leave him alone what the fuck is going on your drunk again ' Yelled Carol glaring at a drunk Stuart who nearly fell through the door and he stank of drink

' Fuck you bitch where is he I had the fucking cops on my ass today they came to the scrapyard liking for that Jew kid as Kenny was last one seen with him and the fucker wasent at school eatherv so what the fuck is going on " Yelled Stuart

' He doesn't know he's not seen the boy since yestarday and he was at school. so leave him alone ' Said Carol but a stinging slap to the face quitend her and that made Kenny snap and he jumped on Stuart's back hitting him

' Leave her alone you fucking good for nothing. bastard think your tough hitting women then huh " Kenny yelled as Stuart wrestled with him and even Karen came running in and screamed ' Kenny ' trying to pull Stuart off Kenny and once again the Mc Cormick household became a war zone which wassnt unusual

Else where Kyle was sitting patiently glancing at his watch and wondering where Kenny had gotten too and though Summer and Brittany were really sweet kids they were a bit annoying and also Kyle had to sit through the entire Frozen movie and listen to the girls sing Let it go and do you wanna build a snowman way off tune

' Come on Kenny you said you wouldn't be long that's over 2 hours you've been gone what's going on oh God say if he's ratted on me then what I can't go back home " Kyle though stressing himself out

' Kyle I'm gonna be a singer when I grow up and my mom called me Brittany after her favorite singer Brittany spears and she called my brother Justin after Justin Timberlake mom loved him too she grew up with them she said ' Brittany said as Kyle smiled a little

' Oh that's good er yeah cute names ' Kyle said

' I'm called summer cos I was a summer baby I was born in August I have an older brother that lives with his dad in Jamaica he's 9 and a baby sister she's like 7 months old so still a baby ' Said summer smiling

' Oh cool so I guess their your half sister and brother two then " Said Kyle looking at Brittany who shook her head

' Nope different parents and iv never met Summers older brother but iv met her baby sister she's nice and she'll play with us when she's older she'll be my hounary sister as Summers mom loves me like her daughter and she took me on holiday too when my mom was working 'Brittany said

' Oh that's cool " Said Kyle looking at the little girl before glancing around the trailer again and bracing himself for Frozen that was being put on again

' So do you girls watch any other movies apart from Frozen surly their must be other Disney princesses you like ' Said Kyle hoping their would be other Disney movies their

' Yeah we do like other princesses I love Tianna also Rapunzel and Cinderella but Elsa is awesome she has magic powers people think she's evil cos she froze the entire country but she's not she didn't mean to she was scared and didn't want her powers ' Said summer and Brittany nodded

' No she's nice I met Elsa last year my mom and her new boyfriend took us to Disney world for a week it was awesome and I met all the princesses their " Brittany said smiling

' My mommy is taking me and my sister and her new boyfriend next year he's gonna be my new step daddy soon iv to be a flower girl he's cool and funny and he has a little boy of 3 iv met him. ' Said Summer

' Oh cool ' Said Kyle pretending to be interested but he wasent he was more worried about Kenny as he was late

Kyle sat through a further hour talking to Joe and the girls till eventually Kenny returned and he had a bad bruise forming on his face as his dad had hit him

"Omg are you okay where were you ..? Asked Kyle panicking

' I'm fine bit of trouble at home but I can handle it so no big deal ' said Kenny

' Wow your face did your dad do that what happened..? Asked Kyle as Kenny nodded

' Yeah it's just a bruise nothing new really just a bit of drama but I can handle it oh your parents went to the cops and their looking and asking everyone about you and I was last seen with you so cops came to mom and da and da went crazy as you can imagine and we'll things got a bit outta hand but don't worry dude I'm good but he hit mom and Karen and Karen is sick just now so that pissed me off but we're all fine so no worries " Said Kenny thinking back to Stuart slapping Carol and Karen and making Karen's nose bleed and almost knocking Carol out and Kenny hurt his back falling against a table but he wouldn't say that

' So how are you guys all getting along then miss me " Said Kenny with a laugh

" Kyle had been watching frozen with us I think he likes it ' Said Brittany smiling

' Er what choice do I have it's been on like 3 times ' Said Kyle sighing making Kenny laugh a bit and before anyone could say anything a funny noise was heard and Tyson the dog put his paw over his nose and made a whimper

' Omg did he just fart ..? Asked Kyle as Kenny Joe and both girls burt out laughing

' Yeah he dose that a lot "Said Joe laughing

" Ewwooo omg that stinks oh gross that smells like rotten eggs " Kyle said as Kenny opened a window still laughing

' Kinda smells like Cartman doesn't it ' Said Kenny laughing

' Doggy farts stink bad my mommy has a farting dog and that stinks bad yet sometimes Katlynn's dipper smells worse ' Said summer laughing meaning her baby sister

' I dunno sweetheart I think Cartman could give your sister a run for her money you haven't smelt anything as bad as him and he stinks so bad it's unbelievable ' Kenny said laughing as both girls made a face

" So have you had your dinner then I have some pizza here if you want some I got it in for the girls as I know it's their favorites ' Joe said as both girls cheered and jumped up and down yelling awesome pizza daddy

' Well I started dinner spaghetti hoops mom has a generator in the house so we have electricity and she heated some up but I never got a chance to finish it so yeah pizza would be great thanks ' Kenny said

' Can you eat pizza then Kyle Ken said your diabetic so I wasn't sure " Joe said

' Yeah I had pizza before at Mario's that big restraint in the mall and I like pizza so sure ' Kyle said smiling as he kenny and the girls sat at the table and Joe joined them with cola that was sugar free so Kyle could drink it

As Kyle was hungry he enjoyed the large slice of pizza and. Their was other sugar free treats to eat turned out Brittany wassnt aloud sugar too she would get hyper so her mom banned them and she was only allowed candy once a week so the stuff she could eat would be safe for Kyle

After dinner Kenny and Kyle volunteered to wash the huge pile of filthy dishes that haven't been washed in ages and tidy up and Joe was so greatful to them and the dish washing was hard as anything as the bits if food and grease has hardened to the plate so it took a ,out to shift it but they did

' So have you got homework then Brittany maybe you want to do " Said Joe looking at his oldest

' No I did it last night mom and her boyfriend helped me yet he's not very bright he for some of the questions wrong but my homework is done and in my bag for tomorrow ' Brittany said

' So your not at school today then ..? Asked Kenny as Brittany shook her head and pointed to her teeth

' Nope dentist appointment and mom had work to go to she couldn't get the full day off so daddy took me instead and I knew Summer was going to be here so it be cool ' Brittany said smiling

' I don't go to school yet well I go to preschool,I'm in first grade after the summer holidays ' Said Summer

' Awe that's cool hope you have a great first day yeah school can be okay at times ' Kenny said with a smile as Summer just shrugged

As everyone all sat chatting about school and that suddenly a loud knocking on the trailer door made everyone freeze and Kyle and Kenny darted into the bedroom area thinking it could be the cops as the knock was really loud

' Well that's that chappy done more to come


	19. Chapter 19

' Who the fuck is that omg I had no idea that Joe was expecting more guests ' Said Kyle as Kenny shoved him in the room

' I dunno who it is but just stay in here till the coast is clear I'll come and get you when she leaves okay " Said Kenny closing the door and looking out the window to see a tall pretty looking black woman with a pram at the door

' It's your mom. summer ' Said Joe opening the door and letting the woman in and she carried a baby girl in too who was asleep

' Mommy ' Yelled Summer happily as her mom stroked her hair and still held onto the. baby

' So how they been Brittany's mom called me and asked to drop Brittany off on the way home as she's a bit busy " The woman said looking over at the blonde girl

' Oh good as good watching frozen again but yeah their both good ' Now said picking up Summer and Brittany at the same time and giving them a kiss and both girls said ' Love you daddy

" Now you be good girls okay and I'll see you soon again I'll call you tomorrow princesses ' joe said as he placed the girls on the ground again and they went over to the woman to talk to the baby

' So Sammy how are you then taking care of yourself and how's the baby ..? Asked Joe as if he didn't really care

' Ushal were getting along and Amber as you can see is fine she's sleeping just now but yeah she's good ' The woman said

' My sister is teething and her gums are sore ' Said Summer gently touching the baby's foot and tickling her a little

' Didn't know you had another kid and he's not a little kid he looks nearly in his teens " The woman said looking at Kenny thinking he was Joe's son

' Oh no Joe isn't my da he's just a mate that's all " Kenny said as the woman looked at Kenny and then joe and shook her head but said nothing

' Well I'll call you tomorrow I need to get Brittany home her family is expecting her and Amber is due to be fed soon and she can get a cranky little bitch ' The woman said as she headed outside and put the baby back in the pram before leaving and taking the girls with her and Kenny knocked on the bedroom door again for kyle to come out

' So who was she I seen her through the bedroom window ..? Asked Kyle

' One of my exs and Summer's mom and yeah she can be a bitch she's changed so much since summer was born she wassnt always like that she was such a fun person to be around but now well she's a dragon really ' Sighed Joe as he tdied up and Kenny and Kyle helped him and Kenny volunteered to take Tyson out a walk to do his business and also Kyle noticed that one of the girls had left their Frozen Elsa doll behind

' Who dose this belong to ..? Asked Kyle showing joe the doll,

' Oh Brittany I think just leave it in the table she'll get it on her next visit yet she's got some many dolls doubt she'll miss it and is that your doll and stuff sitting over their ..? Asked Joe looking at the stuff Kenny had stolen

' Yeah I got them for Karen I wanna take them to her later place them in her room as a surprise so I'll drop them off later tonight o can sneak in easily " Kenny said with a smile

Kenny had sneaked into Karen's room before dressed as Mysterion as a kid and as the house was all one level it was easy and also the locks on Karen's window didn't really work so Kenny could get in early place the doll and other things he'd got for her on a near by chair and sneak out again without being heard

A little later Kenny and Kyle desided to go out again as Joe had gone somewhere but didn't say where but Kenny had other plans for him and Kyle

'Hey Kyle how do you fancy meeting some other friends of mine ..? Asked Kenny smiling " More friends when tomorrow ..? Asked Kyle seeing it was now getting a little late in the evening and really he just wanted to relaxe and be with Kenny

' No tonight we can go and meet them now if you want spend some time with them and don't worry I'll have you home before midnight so chill ' Kenny said with a laugh

' Home no way I'm not going home I'm staying here till I'm ready to face them again and dunno when that will be but just now I thought I was staying here " Kyle said

' That's what I meant we will come back here before midnight honestly Kyle ' Said Kenny laughing a little

" Also you said we so are you planning on staying and what about your parents won't they worry ..? Asked Kyle as Kenny shrugged

' Maybe mom and Karen but dad he doesn't give a fuck about me so I doubt it and yeah I mean we you and me that's a nice big sleeping area and we will be comfy in their and I'll stay here till da calms down a bit which i feel it won't be for a while so I may as well make myself Comfy too and tomorrow I can nip back and get some clothes for myself as I too might be here for a while said Kenny smiling as he sat on the bed watching Kyle

" Okay but you need to be careful Ken and try not to get caught Cola if your caught I'll be caught too ' Kyle said looking at his friend

' Oh don't worry just chill will you and no one is going to get caught and we can stay here as long as we like Joe more or less said and if people come to see him well we can just hide in here look everything is gonna be just fine so relaxe will you ' Said Kenny with a laugh as Kyle sighed a bit but said nothing

Kenny remained quiet for a bit just watching Kyle but said nothing and his brain did tell him to pull Kyle on the bed and take him right their and now but he restrained himself as that would have to wait for later

' Ao where are your other friends then are they in the park or near the guys we met this morning ..? Asked Kyle looking at Kenny who shook his head

' No it's another gang I know they live about 20 minutes away their okay you'll like them I think but at times they can be assholes but don't take anything that they say seriously at times they talk a lot of bullcrap you know ' Said Kenny watching Kyle nod

' Isn't it a bit late to be going out I mean you said it yourself some of these areas can be dangerous and I'd hate for anything to happen ' Said Kyle

' No iv been out way later than this and its like only 8 pm or after it so night is still young and yeah it can get a bit dangerous here but that's if your on your own you'll be fine with me and anyway mostly everyone all knows me so your safe and I'll look after you ' Said Kenny smiling but Kyle wassnt sure he'd rather have stayed in the trailer

When the boys left the trailer it was light and their was kids out playing and quite a few times Kyle was out playing with Stan and the others later than this time and the nights were getting lighter now

' So where do your friends stay then ..? Asked Kyle as they left the trailer park and headed to the estate area

' Not far their squatting in one of the old boarded up apartman blocked in the old abandoned part of town " Kenny said shocking Kyle a bit

' S..Squatting did you say why are they homeless ..? Asked Lyle a bit stunned

" I'm sure they do have homes. but they don't live their now family issues you know and that I'll maybe do the same when I'm older but come on let's go" Saod Kenny taking Kyle to a even worse part of town that shocked Kyle as he had no idea this place excosted and it scared him a bit but he wanted to appear tough so didn't say anything and he felt he would see a lot worse before the day was over

Soom Kenny and Kyle entry a quite part of town that had been abandoned for years by the looks of it

Their was old derelict buildings boarded up stores burned out cars a broken p,at park the place looked like a war zone and Kyle expected to see Mad max walk up at any time as that was his he would describe the area post apocalyptic and it made Kenny's house look as grand as Token's and thought he was shocked Kyle just remained quiet as he didn't want to offend Kenny as his friends lived it squated in this area

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	20. Chapter 20

Soon Kenny and Kyle came across some old run down apartment blocks that were several stories high and a huge signe saying danger was near them and looking at them they looked if they could fall down at any moment

' Kenny surly your friends aren't in here these apartments are like condemned and are dangerous " Kyle said shocked

' Yeah and their not really they been living here for nearly a year and are fine and they have it nice inside too come on let's go ' Said Kenny as he and Kyle squeezed though a gap in a fence to go to the apartments then Kenny moved a plank of wood boarding up the entrance and shocked Kyle a bit too

'Kenny should you be doing that Omg you could get us both in trouble this isn't even safe ' Said Kyle

" Look will you just chill we'll be fine and this is my secret entrance not many know about this loose bit of wood ' Said Kenny smiling as Kyle squeezed inside and soon he and Kenny were I dose the building and Kenny was banging on a door that had peeling paint and names sprayed on it

' Who the fuck is that piss off ' A voice was heard yelling

' You piss off Stevi it's me Kenny so are you gonna let me in or what asshole ' Yelled Kenny as other voices was heard

' Theirs people in their omg ' Said Kyle stunned but Kenny ignored him

Soon a rough looking boy with a shaved head opened the door and flashed a grin at Kenny

' Ken my man how's it going why the fuck didn't you say it was you ' the youth said and he looked in his 20s

' Duh I did maybe your deaf or dumb asshole anyway brought a friend for you to meet this is Kyle ' Said Kenny as stevi glared at Kyle

' Kenny what the fuck I told ya no outsiders tell him you'll see him tomorrow ' The boy said but Kenny cut him off

" Look give him a chance just let him say hi okay ' Said Kenny sighing

' Okay hi kid now fuck off ' The youth said ready to slam the door in Kyles face but someone behind him stopped him

" Hey give the kid a chance bring your friend in he can meet the rest of us and ignore him he's a right asshole think he owns this place ' Another youth said appearing from behind stevi

' So kid what's your name I'm JJ real name is John Joseph but duck I don't use that plan old JJ will do me the boy said runny Kyle iinto another room that looked if it been a lounge at one point

The room was big and had a fire place built in but it was off and broken by the looks of it also their was a large rug on the floor a genirator that looked like Kenny's also a couple of camp stoves a microwave a tv and x box with a stack of games and a huge 6 ft teddy sat on the floor along with trash bags full of stuff that looked like clothes

Also their was a large sofa a chair and some beanbags and a coffee table and a couple of camp beds but the state of the place shocked Kyle as their was no windows they were all boarded up and apart from the rugs no carpets and the wall paper was a horrible collar and all peeling and looked damp and their was a horrible smell but Kyle didn't say anything as it was these people current home

' Hey guys this is Kyle he's Kenny's friend ' Said JJ as Kyle said hi to the others but felt nervous and they didn't look very friendly their was 6 guys including JJ and 3 females and one was heavily pregnant and she sat on a beanbag well was sitting on a guys knee and he was kissing her neck and locking her neck also

' Kyle that's Paul Stevi who you already met crazzse we call him that cos I swear he's insane " JJ said looking at a tall guy with blond hair laughing hysterically also that's Don over their and also Lisa with Brian Tabbis and Gemma ' JJ said looking at the pregnant girl and she looked like a kid also and Kyle couldn't help but stair

' Hey kid what's the matter why don't ya take a photo might last longer never seen a pregnant woman before ' Gemma said glaring at Kyle who didn't know what to say

' So kid how old are you you look about 10 is Ken older than you ..? Asked Don

' Im Kyle and yeatbwell ken us older by a month I'm almost 13 ' Kyle said

' Well you look about 10 " Don said

" So how do you know Kenny kid you ain't from these parts are you I have a good memory for faces and I don't remember yours so who are you ..? Asked Tabby

' I'm Kyle as I said and no I'm not I live in the trailer park ' Kyle said making the others laugh a bit

' The trailer park fuck yeah right iv been to that trailer park a few times and I have never seen you before so where you from kid ...? Asked Tabby again scaring Kyle who glanced over at Kenny hoping he'd help him out

" Look okay he ain't from around these parts no big deal just give him a break will you all get off the case ' Kenny said placing a hand on Kyles shoulder

' He's a townie one of those stuck up towns kids ain't he ' Said Stevi again getting passed off now as he hated people from the town

Kyle felt scared but he didn't awnser so he just watched scared the others would do something

' Oh fuck it okay he's a townie but he was he's left their now and is in the trailer park so just drop it for fuck sake okay ' Said Kenny sighing

' God I hate those townies they all think their something with their posh jobs nice houses spiked bratty kids and their all so damn snobby and selfish and that fuck it bloody snobs the lot of them ' Lisa said

' I'm not a snob and I know I'm better than no one and I don't think I'm selfish and I wassnt spoiled ' kyle yelled a bit stunned by Lisa's outburst

' So what's your second name kid I know a few people in town ..? Asked Brian looking at Kenny

' Kyle broflovski ' Kyle said as few groaned as if they knew him

' So kid tell me are you related to that snobby lawer in town I hear he has 2 bratty kids about your age ..? Asked Lisa again

' Yeah I am and he's not snobby that's my dad and Ike isn't a brat he's a good kid ' Said Kyle defending Ike

' Fuck he's that snobby Jew kid get him the fuck outta here ' Said Don

' Look you guys just give him a chance will you okay Kyle is the kid of the broflovskins and his dad is a lawer but he's ran away and living in the trailer park so give him a chance will you poor guys been though enough ' Kenny said getting mad a little

" Look think what you want of me but I'm not like those in town I'm different I'm tough as you lot are and I don't need any parents telling me what to do I can't take care of myself ' Kyle soid firmly as the others all looked at each other whispering and making Kyle feel uncomfortable but he didn't say anything but just glanced at Kenny a few times

' So you wanna join us cos we don't take too kindly to soft town kids but we will see what your like only cos your friends with Kenny but one slip up and you can fuck off " Said JJ

' Me soft hell. no I'm not soft ' Kyle begun and seen to his shock Gemma lighting up a cigarette and stroking her large baby bump

Kyle wanted to say something get on at her for smoking when pregnant as it could damage the. baby but sadly he kept his mouth shut but Paul noticed him watching " Gemma

' So you want a cigerett then ,.? Asked Paul shoving a packet of cigarettes in front of Kyle who made a face

' Go on kid take one or you to chicken to smoke " Paul said with a laugh making Kyle mad a bit

'No I'm not and gimme one here ' Said Kyle taking the ciggerete and also Kenny took one too

' Here have a light " Ken h said lighting his own cigarette with his own lighter then offers Kyle a light so wanting to look tough Kyle took it

That very moment as soon as he took his first draw Kyle started coughing like crazy and he found the cigarette tasted discussing but he wouldn't say that

' Wow you okay dude if you don't like it pass it to someone else " Said Kenny slapping Kyle on the back

' No no I'm fine just been a while that's all ' Said Kyle taking another long draw despite coughing again he would risk coughing like crazy to look tough and cool in Front of these people and be called weak and worse be sent away and be alone in such a rough area where he knew where he'd be a soft easy target to God knows what

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	21. Chapter 21

' Er so do you guys like live here then don't you have homes to go to ..? Asked Kyle looking around the place in shock

'Oh no I really live in the gated community we have a 15 bedroom house 2 swimming pools daddy collects old sports car mommy is related to English royalty and I love riding my ponies and I went to posh boarding school in England and we have servants too' Said Lisa putting on a fake posh English accent as everyone all laughed even Kenny and Kyle looked shocked

' Duh you idiot course I live here and this is home and these guys are my family I do t give a fuck about my family God what drugs are you on kid do we live here where do you find them Ken ' Lisa said laughing

" Oh ignore her she can be funny ' Kenny said slapping Kyle on the back

' Hey Ken is you and your friend up for a bit of fun tonight then ..? Asked JJ winking at Ken

' Fuck yeah bring it on ' Kenny said confusing Kyle as he had no idea what they ment

' Kenny what do you mean up for fun what are you guys planning ..? Asked Kyle looking at his friend

' Oh bit of this and that you know " Kenny said laughing still confusing Kyle

' So what time dose the place close at as you know the place better than us ..? Asked Don

" Well usually around 9pm but time the girls leave it's after 9 but the bouncer can be trouble fuck he's a tough guy built like a tank ' Kenny said

' Don't worry about him we can take care of him ' Said Stevi as Kenny nodded

"Okay you guys as we have a night of fun ahead I say let's head so transport is planned then I take it ' Said Brian as the others nodded

' Yup all sorted we shall get our rides soon then we can do out business then have some fun ' Said Paul smiling as everyone left the place making sure that any secret entrances or clues to their living their was well hidden

The group cut across the waist ground again and as he was in such a large tough looking gang this gave Kyle mixed feelings

Kyle felt a little scared as he knew they were troubled and gut instinct told him to get away from them and maybe his parents were right after all Kenny was trouble with the company he kept as he was seeing Kenny's dark side now but the other part of Kyle felt excited as he was being a bad boy like Kenny and them and it was that side Kyle listened too

As the group walked on chatting Kyle noticed another. boy who noticed them and said aww fuck before running but not before Kenny has spotted him and gave chase

' Hey you Dick head get back near you little fucker you owe me " Yelled Kenny grabbing the boy and pinning him against a wall shocking Kyle

' Wheres my fucking money you little fucker you said you'd have it now so I want it cough up ' Said Kenny shocking Kyle and the others all just stood and watched

" Look Ken I'm sorry I thought I had to pay you next month and my mom needed the money for bills ' The Boy said as Kenny punched him in the stomach winding him

" You said that last month you fucking lier listen I'm sick of your lies I should slit you open right. Ke but as I'm such a good guy I'm giving you another week if not and I don't get my money I'll do what a bailif dose and I like that scooter of yours it's worth a bit ' Kenny said

' Oh Kenny man don't take that please I need it also for my work ' The boy said as Kenny grabbed his jaw squeezing it hard

' Well if you want to keep it then find me that money okay you owe me 200 bucks and I want it and what would happen if big Billy was to know you'd be in the intensive care unit in Hells pass for the next 6 months your lucky your dealing with me as I'm softer but remember fuck head next week or I'll be taking that scooter okay ' Kenny said patting the boys face before punching him and as the boy fell to the ground Kenny kicked him in the stomach shocking Kyle but he said nothing

' Now get the fuck up and get out my sight. ' Yelled Kenny as the guy got up whimpering and ran off

" Bloody idiot ' Said Kenny with a laugh

" So what's all that about then Kenny ..? Asked Kyle still stunned

' Oh just some privet stuff really the asshole owes me money and haven't paid up for a while so just trying to collect what I'm owed but he is trying to get out of it but he won't I'll get that money next week hopefully or else " Kenny said punching his hand with his fist

' But anyway the night is young let's enjoy ourself we have a lot of fun ahead of us " Kenny added with a smile as Kyle sighed as they walked near a car park area

" Okay ladies and gents our limos await take your pick " Said JJ smiling he'd opened the doors by picking the locks with a hair pin

' What omg steal a car surly not that's like so wrong ' Said Kyle stunned

" Listen if your not up for it Townie well fuck off home then we don't need you ' Said Stevie

' Hes in don't listen to him ' Said Kenny with a laugh

" Vroom vroom it's showtime ' Said Crazee laughing and that was the first he spoke all night

" Okay if your in you and Kenny you go in that car ' Said Don as Kenny pulled Kyle in to the back of the car next too Tabbie and also in the car was Lisa and Paul

Also JJ got in a car with Crazee Gemma Brian and Stevie and Gema got in another car

" Okay you guys let's hit the gas ' Said Paul with a grin as he forced the car to start without any keys

' So kid want a drink we might need some " Said Tabbie pulling out a bottle that looked like water

' I dunno " Said Kyle looking at Tabbie

' Here give it here Tabs ' Said Lisa taking the drink and taking a large swig and belching a bit much to the laughter if the others

" Wow omg ' Said Kyle as Paul drove very fast over taking the other cars and they pamped their horns

' Woohooo eat my dust assholes ' Yelled Paul flipping the others off and ignoring Crezee screaming ' You fucking asshole

" Kyle held on to the back seat tightly terrified he'd go flying through the windscreen and he couldn't see any seat belts and no one was wearing any

"Okay now for some fun hey Kyle kid tell me you still a virgin ..? Asked Paul shocking Kyle

' What omg ' Was all Kyle could say

' Yeah he is but not for long ' Said Kenny with a laugh

' Huh what the hell are you on at what you lot got planned ' Said kyle shocked

' Oh nothing apart from happiness and you'll be happy too by end of the night ' Said Kenny grinning

Soon to Kyles horror he recognized the area where Paul was going to his town

"Omg what are you doing why are we going here I live here say if we get caught fuck sake Paul I know nearly everyone here and if they see me they will tell my folks ' Kyle yelled shocked and panicking

' Look Kyle just chill we're not going near your house and anyway you can stay in the car if you want we're just nipping out to get a takeaway so to say you know so relaxe will you ' Said Kenny as the car pulled up in a car park near Rasions

' Okay Ken were here so you said the chicks in here are easy then " Paul said with a laugh

' OMG Rasions oh no way dude never and those girls are our age they're kids your are way to old for them ' Kyle said shocked

' Oh for fuck sake we're not gonna do anything just harass them a. If that's all and we'll bring you one " Saod Paul shaking his head before kissing Lisa

Also Kyle noticed the others getting out the cars and to his horror Crazeee steal one of the girls bikes picking the security lock with a hair pin and opening the car trunk the same way and putting the bike in

Soon everyone sat back in the car again and waited till the place closed and also Kyle had to duck down and hide as he seen Craig and Clyde come out the restraint too with another boy they knew from school

' The girls should be finishing soon they will be out in half an hour ' Said Kenny watching the last of the diners leave and a dark haired girl close up and a man was seen in the background moving around inside

' Shit Maury is their " Said Kyle seeing the man

' Yeah and so what who gives a fuck about him ' Said Kenny

' Hey their coming out now ' Said Paul watching the girls coming out a few moments later and they stood for a bit chatting and giggling before going their separate ways and yelling ' good night hun '

' Aww shit my bike my bike is gone someone's taken my bike ' Yelled one of the girls as she looked around and was about to go inside when Brian jumped out and grabbed her making her scream and fight a bit

' Looks if your getting Bently tonight Kyle she's hot maybe I can have a go at her later ' Said Kenny eyeing up the young pretty blonde girl screaming and struggling in Brian's arms but suddenly Maury came out and Bently bit Brian on the arm breaking free and Maury grabbed Brian trapping him but to Kyles horror the rest just abandoned him and drove off really fast leaving their friend to face the music

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	22. Chapter 22

' Fuck sake omg your just leaving him aren't you going to go back and save your friend ..? Asked Kyle I'm shock at the boys actions

' What's the point kid if we go back well we will all be caught and be in trouble and anyway Brian can handle himself he's not a little kid so he'll be fine

' But...oh forget it so what about Bently's bike she'll need it why did you take her bike ..? Asked Kyle stunned

' Best looking bike their worth a bit no doubt and those Rasins girls are cheap whores their okay for a one night stand but look how they treated Buttercuo when he tried to get close to one the little fucker broke his heart but forget them and don't worry about Brian he'll be fine " Said Kenny shocking Kenny as Paul drove fast through south park and to Kyles horror they came close to his street but a loud bang stopped them from entering as they hit something small that screamed

" OMG dumb fucking cat if that's damaged the car fuck ' Said Paul stopping for a moment to see what happened also Kyle noticed the cat too and so did Kenny and it shocked them

' OMG it's Mr kitty Cartman cat shit ' Said Kyle looking out the window

' You know the cat kid ..? Asked Paul as Kyle nodded

' Yeah we both do belongs to one of our classmates but you know what fuck him and his dumb cat that thing scratched me last week so who gives a fuck if it's dead old flew bag ' Said Kenny shocking Kyle but Kyle said nothing though he hated Cartman he'd never harm his cat and he liked Mr kitty the cat was always friendly towards him and when he used to pass the house and if mr kitty was their he'd always pet him and also Kyle was shocked at how Kenny behaved so coldly at how he he acted at the poor cats death

' Okay guys let's head now its gonna be fun time ' Said Paul as he spend around the town mega fast and though Kenny seemed to love it Kyle felt a bit scared in case they'd crash and soon they left the town area and drove back near Kenny's again pamping and scaring passers by and soon a race broke out

' Woo how wanna race think you can take me tough guy " Yelled Crazee hanging out the window and flipping Paul off

' Go fuck yourself course I can asshole ' Paul yelled as the other two cars tried to overtake and now the cars were going at over 100 miles per hour and Kyle was terrified but never said anything

' Hey kid you looked scared you okay ..? Asked Tabbie looking at Kyle

' Yeah yeah I'm good don't worry about me " Kyle said trying to look tough

' Here take some of this you look if you need it ' Tabbie said handing Kyle the bottle and making Kenny laugh a bit

' What's in it is this water or what ..? Asked Kyle

" Drink it and see ' Said Lisa looking at Kyle in the back

" Okay give it here then ' Said Kyle taking a swig and almost choking and spitting it out

' Fuck sake what is that alcohol ..? Asked Kyle discussed

' Best vodka you can get dude why don't you like it too chicken to drink it ' Said Paul,

' Fuck course not I'm not chicken ' Said Kyle taking another swig and ignoring the feeling if wanting to be sick

' Wow easy their dude that thing costs money you know give me some " Kenny said pulling the bottle off Kyle and taking a swig before handing the bottle to Tabbie

' God this is just like the fast and furious " Yelled Kenny and to Kyles horror he pulled down his pants and mooned at the window shocking passers by

' Want a piece of me I have a 12 inch dick you know that wants to meet your pussy ' Yelled Kenny at some girls who yelled fuck off and flipped Kenny off

Kenny ignored them and laughed like crazy again shocking Kyle but he said nothing

Soon all 3 cars were racing again and then came to a screeching halt at some wast ground and everyone put their windows down to talk

' Hey why don't we have some fun in the gated community maybe switch cars imagine racing around in posh sports cars that would be something and we could head into fair park too ' Said JJ who seemed to be the gang leader

' Awesome idea ' Said Paul and the others apart from Kyle, were up for it too but Kyle kept quiet as he didn't like the idea

' Okay then lets go ' JJ said speeding off again and the others all followed him

' Kenny is this such a good idea I mean that's where Token stays and he's a good kid " Kyle said

Though Token and Kyle didn't always see eye to eye they did get on and often talked and Kyle liked the boy and Token liked him too and a a few times they worked together on school projects

' Yeah but who gives a fuck for that N... Said Kenny using the N word and shocking Kyle as he was now adding raciest and Kenny often spoke to Token too and they appears to be friends and. now he was calling him racist names

Kyle said no more but rubbed his forehead and then pinched his nose Stan style he just couldn't believe it and was now thinking he had done a wrong thing in leaving home he seen a side to Kenny he didn't like and he certainly didn't like the company Kenny kept could his parents be right after all and if Stan and the others knew about this they wouldn't talk to Kenny again

Soon to Kyle's horror they approached the gated community and their was security their but that didn't stop the first car driven by Crazee he drove right into the gate smashing it down and yelling ' Yeeee Haaaa as if he was a cowboy and the other cars followed

" Omg we will be caught for sure we have to stop this now ' Said Kyle shocked but was ignored

' Wow check the houses here bet their loaded millions in the bank snobby bastards ' Said Lisa now throwing the empty vodka bottle out the window

' Hey Ken didn't you said that black family live here ' Said Paul smirking a bit

' Yeah I know the kid Token his family are posh ' Kenny said

' So not right the, living here I think we should have a little white power and burn them out fucking N ..." Said Paul now being racist

" Oh god no don't do that Token can be an asshole at times but he's a good kid really don't hurt him ' Said Kyle shocked

" Look kid he's no right to be their he should be working picking cotton in rags and living in a shack or mud hut not living their ' Begun Paul ready to insult Token but Kyle had enough

' No I won't hurt Token and if you plan to do it Kenny then your not my friend let me out Token is a good kid and I'm not raciest like you all are and I won't stand by and let an innocent family be persecuted cos their skin color God my ancestors were persecuted for their beliefs so I won't let you hurt Token or his family ' Yelled Kyle glaring at the others and Kenny sighed

' He's right I guess yeah Token isn't a bad kid look let's just drive around a bit scare the residents and drive off and maybe gate crash a party or that get some chicks and more drink ' Kenny said shocking Kyle that he backed him up but Paul didn't reply as he stopped the car and sighed deeply

" Get the fuck out both of you ' Paul said shocking both Kyle and Kenny

' What were miles away from anyone are you kidding if your gonna dump us take us back to the trailer park and your not in charge of the gang JJ is asshole " Said Kenny glaring at Paul as another car drove up and JJ leaned out the window to talk to Paul to see why they stopped

' Fucking assholes won't attack the N... Said Paul telling JJ the story and shocking him

" Told ya they were fucking weak little pricks ' Said Stevi glaring at Kyle and Kenny

' Were not weak and Token is a friend and his family are nice people so leave them alone okay " Yelled Kenny now seeing the security coming over

" Fuck it our plan will have to wait you two fuckers get the fuck outta here "Yelled JJ pulling both Kenny and Kyle out of the car and leaving them before driving off with security still yelling at them and they didn't see Kyle or Kenny

' Get fucking back here you assholes fuck young hope you fucking crash ' yelled Kenny now mad

' Now what will we do we lost our rides " Kyle sighed

" Look Kyle I'm not in the mood just don't start we need to sneak outta here and get back to the trailer park and thanks to you we have like a 6 mile walk a head of us and a hell of a climb we need to get over that wall to get outta here ' Kenny said sighing and looking around wondering how they were gonna get put as they were trapped just now

well that's that chappy done more to come


	23. Chapter 23

" Ok smart ass so how will we get outta here we're stuck we should have not come I told you Kenny those people were trouble God you can do better than them now we're stuck miles from anywhere ' Said Kyle going off on a rant

' Well we could go and see Token I'm sure his family and he'd help us ' Said Kenny

' No his mom knows my mom and they'd call my folks then I'm screwed so no not a chance ' Said Kyle looking at a tree near the wall that was quite high

' Hey you thinking what I'm thinking ...? Asked Kenny looking at Kyle and the tree

' It will never work the wall is way too high we better trying to sneak out the gate hopefully we won't be seen and the guard I'd chasing that gang ' Said Kyle

' Nope their long gone now and the wall is like just over 6ft if you know how to land right it will be easy iv done it lots of times ' Said Kenny shocking Kyle

" I dunno that wall is high say if I fall or that omg ' begun Kyle but Kenny cut him off

" Look I'll go first and when I'm over I'll throw this empty packet over as a signal okay " Said Kenny showing Kyle an empty cigarette packet before heading towards the tree to look at it

" Bloody hell Kenny be careful ' Yelled Kyle watching Kenny climb the tree and when he neared the top of the wall he grabbed it pulling himself over to the wall so he was sitting astride it now

' See it's not so hard I'll jump down and it will be your turn next ' Kenny said swinging his leg round and easing himself down

Kyle waited with bated breath hoping Kenny was okay and for his signal and also he was nervous too he had climbed trees in the past but not really as high as this and close up the tree towerd over him

Kyle's dad was just about 6ft or slightly over but their was no way this wall or tree was 6ft it was a lot taller

Soon a empty cigarette packet came flying over that was Kenny's signal for Kyle to climb now so feeling nervous Kyle looked at the tree trying to find a foot hold to get up

" You okay over their just climb up the tree grab the wall pull yourself to it climb down it's easy ' Yelled Kenny from the other side of the wall

' Yeah easy for you you did this before I haven't ' Said Kyle

' You told me you climbed trees in the past ' Said Kenny

" Yeah but this one is like 7 ft iv climbed like ones about 5 ft to retrieve Ike's toys the tree round the back yard but this is bloody huge ' Said kyle now reaching the top

' Almost their I can see your fingers keep going dude your okay ' Said Kenny as Kyle now sat astride the wall muttering oh shit when he seen how far off the ground he was

' Now face the wall and ease down I'll catch you your okay ' Said Kenny as Kyle gently eased himself down into Kenny's arms

' Their safe on the ground told you it was easy now let's get to hell outta here before we get caught hope your ready for a long long walk we have like 6 miles ahead of us ' Said Kenny as Kyle sighed and it was dark too but luckily they knew the way

' Do you think they'll come back for us and I'm sorry I couldn't let them hurt Token or his family their nice people ' Kyle said

' Yeah they are and I know what you mean Token has helped me out a few times and as for those assholes forget it their long gone now just us I'm afraid ' Kenny said looking at the night sky as it was dark now

' Kenny why do you hang out with these people your a good guy really and way better than them you don't need them and they almost led you into a horrific racist attack on Token and his family and Token thinks your cool too ' Said Kyle

' I know and Token is a cool guy I like him a lot that's why I drew the line I thought they were just gonna drive around scaring the residents but not gonna attack Token and his family and Mr Black is a hard working guy and they worked hard to live here but I dunno maybe cos they live near me but I won't be hanging out with those assholes again they can go fuck themselfs im done with them and that pregnant chick I hope they take the baby into care she's not a fit mom she'd have the kid into drink and drugs before it started preschool ' Kenny said as Kyle nodded

' But I should have listened really to Frankie he said they were trouble and they have fought before I'd rather hang out with Frankie and his boys than those assholes ' Kenny said shocking Kyle as Kyle wasent keen on them either

' You mean those boys we were with this morning oh Kenny their just as bad they bullied an innicont girl because she was over weight and stole and have got you into it too look Kenny your way better than them you don't need them any of them and you have friends us in South Park ' Kyle begun but Kenny cut him off

' Don't you start now you were with us too and you were insulting that girl also don't see you feeling bad when you insult Cartman ' Kenny said

' Yeah well cartmans diffrent he asks for it as he's such an asshole that girl didn't do anything wrong and I'm sorry I don't like the company you keep Kenny " Begun Kyle but Kenny cut him off

' Well if you don't well you can fuck off you can come back and get your stuff then go home to mommy then you asshole and how dare you talk to me like that saying who I can and can't hang out with your not my mom I make my own rules and I was kind enough to help you so don't you dare start if you don't like my life style then fuck off and forget me as I don't wanna know " Kenny yelled shocking Kyle and walking on a bit

' Kenny wait look I'm sorry " Yelled Kyle as Kenny turned round glaring at the redhead

" Please don't leave me I'm sorry okay ' Kyle said and a rumble of thunder was heard in the background making both boys look up

' The storms too far away over fairpack we will miss it but we will get the rain come on let's get back to the trailer " Said Kenny waiting for Kyle to catch up

Kenny was right about an hour later both boys felt splashes of rain on them and sadly their was no shelter and they were a long way from the trailer park and Kyles feet were sore as he wassnt used to walking like this

' How far now my feet are killing me I can't walk another step and I'm freezing ' Said Kyle

' About another 4 or 5 miles I'm sorry but we can't stop we have to keep going but we can rest tomorrow I'm sure Joe won't mind if we sleep in and soon as we get back we can have a nice hot shower then bed and I love listing to the rain on the roof when curled up cosy in bed what about you then " Said Kenny as Kyle nodded looking around and seeing they were in open country roads in the middle of nowhere that seemed to stretch for miles

' Yeah lets go I guess ' Kyle said as he forced himself on trying to keep up with Kenny who had quickened his pace a little as the rain got heavier

' Least I don't have to worry about my hair going frizzy for s long time ' Said Kyle laughing a little running his hand over his wet shorn head as the rain used to make his curls get bigger and go frizzy

" No that's true and you did look kinda funny with your hair all frizzy ' Said Kenny with a laugh

' Fuck I know and fatass used to call me Ronald bloody McDonald ' Said Kyle then paused a bit

' Damn Cartman will be pissed about his cat poor Mr kitty he was a nice little cat too ' Said Kyle

' Yeah ik and I really didn't mean what I said about Mr Kitty I liked him too ' Kenny said sighing as more Thunder was heard

" Come on let's keep going this storm is getting closer it might come here after all the faster we walk sooner we're back ' Kenny said grabbing Kyle's hand and they walked quicker

The boys walked all through the night and into the early hours of the morning and were both exhausted and soaked to the skin when they reached the park and after a nice hot shower both collapsed into bed exhausted

well that's that chappy done more to come


	24. Chapter 24

Kyle and Kenny planned on having a lie in as they didn't get back to well after 3am and they were exhausted so after a hot shower they went to bed and fell asleep in each other's arms

' Morning sunshine so how is My Bad Boy then ..? Asked Kenny who was awake first

' Urgh tiered might go back to sleep again we can get up later and I'm comfy here ' Said Kyle snuggling under the quilt as Kenny sat up in bed and moved the curtain to look outside the window that was near the bed and he noticed the park was quiet and it was still raining outside and very muddy

' Urgh it's muddy and horrible out their and still raining we can stay here for another hour our too it's only like 8 am and we can see Frankie later on lots of time ' Said Kenny lying back down again in the bed and also pulling the covers up and snuggling down

'So what you wanna do sleep or you know sexy boy ..? Asked Kenny kissing Kyle's shoulder

' Sleep just now we can do that later and I'm still tired never been out so late in my life my God Kenny we walked over 6 miles in the pouring rain too ' Kyle said moaning a bit

' Yeah don't remind me but I'll get those fucking assholes for that don't worry ' Kenny said giving a yawn before snuggling up next to Kyle who put his arm around Kenny and the two snuggled under the quilt and were about to drift back to sleep again when loud banging jolted them awake again and a female voice was heard

' What the fuck what a dump this joint is God he's wreaked the place fucking asshole Ron is gonna have a fit ' The voice said and to Kenny and Kyle's horror someone was coming into their room

' What the fuck is going on here are you a pair of fags OMG so sick ' A young female said coming in and seeing Kenny and Kyle in bed together

' Excuse me who the fuck are you and no we're not fags no where else to sleep ' Said Kenny looking at the woman who he never seen before

' The woman looked in her early 20s she had heavy make up on no long bleached white blonde hair to her waist a tiny pair of Denim shorts on a low cut white sun top on revealing a tattooo on her breast. and a pink raincoat and a bright pink holdall bag and high heel shoes and she was cracking bubble gum and both boys nearly choked on the over powering smell of cheap perfume

' Who the hell are you and what do you want ..? Asked Kenny

' Were trying to get some sleep ' Said Kyle pulling the quilt up to his chin

' Never you mind and time to get up kid I'm a friend of Joe that's all you need to know and I'm staying here so time for you fags to get your asses out and find somewhere else to stay this is my room now " The woman said throwing the boys clothes at them

' No way bitch we wanna see Joe where the hell is he ..? Asked Kenny as the woman tried to pull the quilt off them

' Get outta my bed I need to change these sheets and never mind joe will tell you that I'm staying here now so you pair can fuck off ' The woman said

" Look Ken we might as well she isn't gonna give us any peace we can talk to your friend about this ' Kyle said now getting out the bed

" Kyle get back to bed don't give in to her ' Kenny begun but the woman cut him off

' I know you kid Kyle is it your face is all over town your parents are looking for you theirs a cash reward and I could be doing with some cash all I have to do is take you back to mommy and daddy and cash in and that reward is mine ' The woman said shocking Kenny and Kyle

' You wouldn't dare you bitch ' Kenny said getting angry

' Oh would I you can fuck off but he's my golden ticket ' The woman said trying to grab Kyle but using the ball of his heel Kyle kicked the woman and both he and Kenny bolted into the lounge area of the trailer and grabbed their clothes that was lying nearby and quickly dressed

' You come back hear you little fuckers if I get my hands on you ' The woman yelled chasing after the boys

' Fuck our things and we have no shoes ' Kyle yelled looking at his bare feet

' We will have to come back later when Joe gets back but she is a maniac and I think I may know who she is damn bitch ' Kenny yelled as he and Kyle ran outside and into the soft cold mud

' Come on I have an idea I hope this works ' Kenny said as he and Kyle ran through the park looking for something and sure enough they found what they were looking for

' Here their not much but put these on better than running on hard ground ' Yelled Kenny throwing a pair of sneakers at Kyle and he got a pair of himself so not caring about his filthy muddy feet Kyle put the sneakers on

" Okay so now what we can't go back with her she wants to take me back to my parents and no way in hell am I going back home " Said Kyle

' I know I think I know where joe may be we will wait till he gets back and then see what is going on we have shoes now so we can just go for a walk " Kenny said

' Well so much for our long lie in and I was comfy too that bed was cozy ' Kyle said

' Yeah I know but I'm sure it won't be long till we're back in it Look Joe will sort things out and that woman will be sent away and we can stay here as long as we need to and we can go back for a sleep once she's gone so don't worry ' Kenny said as Kyle sighed

The boys had to wait about an hour and finally they seen Jos comeback into the trailer park and gone back inside so Kenny and Kyle followed him and that woman was still their and her and Joe were arguing

" Okay what the fuck is going on and why is their kids staying here and one of them is a run away iv seen his posters in town his parents are looking for him and have offers a cash reward for his return ' The woman yelled

" Look Susie I can explain Kenny is a mate and I was helping him and Kyle out I'm sorry and I put them up in the spare room ' Joe said

' Well they were fucking each other I walked in on them and I want them out Ron will be back soon and he will want them out ' Susie said cracking her gum

" Look Susie they nowhere to go and I owed Kenny a favor so I let him and Kyle stay for a few days maybe a week ' Joe said

' You what fuck sake this is Ron and my trailer your just looking after it so I want them out and get this shit hole cleaned up and what the fuck did I tell you no fucking lets I seen that mutt if yours tied up outside " Susie said shocking everyone

' Wait a second Joe you said this was your trailer and we could stay here long as we wanted to ' Kenny said making the girl laugh and throw her head back a bit and yelling ' Fuck "

' So is that what he told you kid he owns this place what a lier yeah it used to be his trailer once. but not any more so best start packing brats cos I want you out your not sleeping here tonight ' Said Susie glaring at Kenny and Kyle who had no where to go now

well that's that chappy done more to come


	25. Chapter 25

' Wait just what the fuck is going on what dose she mean this is her trailer and some guy called Ron you said that this trailer was yours you owned it ' So eaither she's lying or you are and I don't like being lied to so what the fuck is going on ' Said Kenny looking at Joe and Susie

' Well I'm afraid she's right I am kinda renting the trailer from Ron a guy I know and Susie his girlfriend " Joe said

' She said it used to be your trailer ' Put in Kyle but Susie cut him off

' Hey she has a name you know brat ' Said Susie glaring at Kyle and folding her arms

' Yeah I owned the trailer up to last year I kinda ended up owing Ron money and that so he took my trailer but let me stay in it as I'm homeless and I kinda told people I still owned the trailer Ron and Susie were away for a while not sure where so I kinda took it over and sorry I moved Tyson in he's my best friend ' Joe said

' Okay so now what are you staying on here or what and where do we stand in this ..? Asked Kenny as Joe shrugged

" I'll tell you where you two stand out their cos Ron and I are back and we're moving in tonight so this time I'll be nice I will give you an hour to pack and take all your crap and get to fuck out of here and you too and keep that mutt out of my trailer gonna take me a month to get it clean' Said Susie

' So what are we gonna do now we have nowhere to go and I'm not going back home so don't think about it ' Said Kyle

' I wassnt gonna say anything and. I'm sure I can think of something don't worry I'll find us a bed for tonight just leave it with me ' Said Kenny smiling

' Damn I hope so I don't fancy another night sleeping rough again ' Kyle said as he packed his things and looked around the little room and sighed before leaving

" Look I'm so sorry you guys I didn't expect this to happened I thought that Ron and Susie would be gone for a few more weeks I didn't expect them to be back so soon ' Joe said

' No I bet you didn't ' Susie said as Kenny and Kyle glared at Susie and Joe before leaving

" Look Ken I'm sorry mate maybe I'll make it up to you one day ' Joe yelled

' Yeah I'm sure you will and just don't okay come on Kyle let's get outta here see if we can find a place to stay for a bit ' Said Kenny looking at Kyle

Kenny and Kyle both sighed as they left the trailer park not really knowing where they'd stay now and Kenny knew he couldn't take Kyle back to his and the other alternative would be maybe asking Frankie or one of the boys if they could stay with them and somehow Kenny didn't see that happening

" I dunno what I'm gonna do Ken where will I stay I can't go to yours I can't stay with Joe and I don't see your friends letting me stay so I'm homeless and I'm not going. Ack home so what choices do I have really ' Said Kyle sighing

' I really dunno I could ask my boss at the scrapyard well his son he might put us up but his place is tiny and it's in the scrapyard more of a converted she'd and it has an outside toilet and you have to wash in the office and theirs no bath or showers ' Kenny said

' I dunno really guess its better than nothing look Ken is their no way I can stay with you I'm sure your mom will understand if we explained to her and that ' Kyle said as Kenny shook his head

' I doubt it and if their is a cash reward da would be after it he'd do anything to get his hands on free money so it's too risky really I'm sorry ' Kenny said as Kyle sighed

' Well guess we will try our luck with your friends then they don't seem all that bad really ' Kyle said

' Don't see Frankie putting you up but maybe one of the others will help and I think couple of them are squatting somewhere so they might let us join them "Said Kenny smiling a bit as he and Kyle went to find their friends and Kyle had his holdall

' It wassnt long till Kenny and Kyle found the boys sitting in the same area where they were yesterday all smoking drinking and chatting

' Hey Ken what's up my man ' Said Frankie on seeing Kenny coming over with Kyle

' Hey Franks listen dude I need to ask you guys a huge favor if that's okay " Said Kenny

' Depends what it is dude " Said Tom looking at Kenny

' Well you know how yesterday we said well I said that Kyle and I were staying with Joe at the trailer park ' Siad Kenny as Frankie nodded

' yeah why what's up ..? Asked Frankie looking at Kyle and noticing his bag

' Well turned out that Joe lied to us when he said he owned the trailer it's not his any more belongs to a guy called Ron and his chick she came round today and kicked us out so we're in need of a place to stay " Kenny said as Frankie sighed looking at the others before talking

' And so what do you expect me to do about it ' Said Frankie

' Well I know a few of you live in a kinda squat and wonders if we could move in we have nowhere to go really and we can't go home " Kenny said looking at Frankie who shrugged

' Nope I can't help their I live with my chick and she's like 5 months pregnant so no room sorry " Frankie said taking a long draw on his cigarette

" We need a place to stay for the night ot a few even we have no where to go really can anyone help we're stuck " Kenny said looking at the boys who all looked at each other muttering

" I could ask my brother he might have a spare room but I can't really promis anything " Said Pete

" Oh thanks that be awesome you saved my day ' Said Kyle collapsing into an old chair and yawning a bit

' Sorry for yawning we just got no sleep last night and had to walk over 6 miles ' Sighed Kyle

' Wow what happened you you guys then ..? Asked Carl looking at Kenny and Kyle

" Long story we went out joy riding with JJ and his gang and they dumped us near the gated community and we had to walk back in the rain and got soaked so didn't get back to after 3 am then kicked out at 8 am ' Said Kenny

' What you going and hanging out with those assholes for their a wast of space nothing. but a bunch of assholes ' Said Frankie

' I know tell me about them. ' Sighed Kyle,thinking back

' So what are we doing then today also we need to hide Kyles bag somewhere safe till he gets a place to stay ' Kenny said

' Don't worry I know plenty of places his stuff will be safe ' Said Carl with a smile

' We'll after we seen to Kyle here I have a score to settle with a kid who's been bulling my brother at school little shit gave him a black eye and threw his bag in a puddle ruining all his books and also his kid sister has been picking on Daves kid sister too so we need to deal with her as well then thought we could head into fairpack for some fun then we will see about getting Kyle a room then ' Frankie said

' Sounds good to me let's go ' Said Kenny smiling as they headed to the bus stop again and also to Kyle's horror they were heading into town and that panicked Kyle a bit

' Wait I can't go back into town say if someone sees me and tells my parents I'm not going back it's too dangerous for me " Kyle said panicking

" Look chill out dude you'll be fine and we're not gonna stay here for long maybe an hour or two then we will be gone won't we Frankie " Said Kenny looking at his friend

' Yeah don't worry no one will see you dude stay with us and you'll be okay " Said Frankie parting Kyle on the. back but Kyle being so nervous wasent so sure


	26. Chapter 26

What the fuck dude this is my street ' Yelled Kyle panicking as the gang turned into a familer street making Kyle really panic thinking they were going to turn him in

' Frankie what the hell are you playing at your not gonna hand Kyle over to his parents fuck sake he told you why he can't go back ' Yelled Kenny also panicking as he knew that would lead to a lot of trouble and he'd be in trouble too

' Huh what are you on course not no the guy I'm after also lives here any of you know a little shit called Craig Tucker ..? Asked Frankie shocking Kenny and Kyle

' Yeah he's in our class at school he can be a bit of an asshole why what's he done ..? Asked Kenny

' What's he not done he has been bulling my kid brother and his sister is a bully too he entire family are trouble ' Said Franks

' Yeah Ruby has been mean to our Karen a few times ' Kenny said as everyone hid as they could see someone in the Tucker house Craig's mom was still at home but was getting ready to go out

' Right she. normally heads to Walmart around this time Mr Tucker will be at work Craig and Ruby at school so house will be empty ' Kenny said as they watched the woman come out and get into a small red car and drive off

' Okay his long will she be gone for ...Asked Frankie

" Maybe a couple of hours not long really " Kenny said shocking Kyle again

' What are you planning on doing you can break in " Kyle begin but he could tell they were ignoring him

" Okay is their anyway in we can't see any windows open at the front ' Said Frankie

' Craig always leaves a window open to give Stripe some air ' Kenny said as two of the boys went round climbing over a fence and for at least 20 minutes nothing happened then eventully Robbie and Tom came to the front door to let the others in

' The upstairs bedroom window was open ' Said Robbie as everyone all went inside

'Nice nice home their must be a few good things worth taking here but remember we just need to take small things as we have to carry them ' Frankie said going into the family's lounge followed by Kenny and Kyle and both boys could see that Craig was right the lounge and hallway had been redecorated and the walls were a lovely cream colour with a cream large sofa and chairs and footstool and a huge wide screen tv on the wall and on the other wall was a professional family photo of the Tucker's all dressed in white

' Beautiful lounge such a shame it's gonna get ruined ' Said Frankie as he and 3 other boys pulled out tins of spray paint and to Kenny and Kyle's horror trashed the place

Carl slashed up the furniture with a knife also ripped up the carpet destroyed the plants smashed the figurines and a couple of large vases and trashed the lounge before moving into other rooms and doing the same

The dinning room kitchen laundry room downstairs bathroom were destroyed and also Robbie Jon and Dave found tins of paint and the paint was thrown everywhere before the gang moved upstairs to trash that area too starting with the Master bedroom and also Frankie stole some money that he found also a expensive looking watch and Mrs Tucker's jewelry

Also next room to be trashed was the guest room then to Kyles horror little Ruby's room

Ruby's room was a typical little girls really all pink she had a pink carpet and Barbie pink walls with a white crown and the word princess underneath and pink curtains on her door that was white on outside and pink inside it had A Shhh A princess sleeps here

' Hey Kenny would Karen not like this door signe " Said Andy pulling the signe off and handing it to Kenny

' Yeah thanks she'd love that " Kenny said going inside and looking at the room

Also in the room was a large walk in closet that had little teddy. bears hanging from it and a large pink beanbag chair and that was near a pink vanity on he vanity was some Disney princess make up and a pink and white piggy bank and in the middle of the room was a large pink and white canopy bed and a few soft teddies sitting in the bed and in a corner was a collection of American girl dolls and a few baby dolls and a large Barbie dolls house with a large box full of dolls and a camper van and car and a couple of dolls horses and in a corner was a large collection of beautiful porcelain dolls dressed as Victorian children and a couple of beautiful elegant Gibson girls and a beautiful bride doll with a flowergirl about porcelain 20 dolls in all and 2 life like reborn baby dolls that looked like real babies

' God Karen would love all this but too much to take " Kenny sighed before seeing something small our the corner of his eye

' OMG Stephanie from lazy town Karen used to love that show and Stephanie she loved her hair ' Kenny said stroking the dolls bright pink silky bobbed hair and pressing the dolls back and making it talk

' Hi I'm Stephanie you can do it come on let's dance theirs always a way dance with me ' The doll said and also sang too and said a few other phases from the show

' Take it and let's see what she has in her bank too ' Said Frankie smashing the piggy on the floor and seeing to everyone's shock 120 bucks in notes and coins

' Wow little bitch is loaded I'm having that ' Frankie said shoving the money in his pocket and shocking Kyle then they heard a squeaking noise like a wheel,

" Hey look what I found here ' said Pete grinning evily and putting his hand in a cage to grab Ruby's beloved pet hamster

' Aww leave the hamster that's little snowball it's done nothing just let if loose ' Kenny said as Andy suddenly swore

" Little fucker. bit me ' Andy said getting mad and before anyone could do anything Andy grabbed the poor terrified creature crushing it in his grip and killing it

' OMG did you just kill that hamster ' Yelled Kenny as Andy over turned the cage standing on it and smashing it up and using it to smash up Ruby's TV and pink PC

' Yeah it bit me little fucker ' Said Andy as he went back to trashing the room

' This has gone beyond a joke really ' Said Kyle stunned as he watched Frankie destroy the bed by slicing open the bedding and mattress and throw paint round the room and tag Frankie on the walls and worse Ruby Tucker is a little whore and also Carl smashed her collection of porcelain dolls destroyed her rborns and teddies and Rodger and Pete found siccors and cut the hair off all her dolls, and also cut up all her clothes too so she had no clothes left

Seeing the damage really shocked Kyle Ruby was only like 8 years old and that was her little pink haven and it was now a hell her room was destroyed and on the door was sprayed FUCK U BITCH

Satisfied when the room was destroyed enough they boys moved onto their next target Craig's room and that be getting the same

Craig wassnt exactly a tidy person and his room was that of a typical boy entering his teens it was blue and a grey carpet and some clothes lay on the floor also he too had a walk in closet a blue dresser and mirror his Tv x box play station his PC desk and a study area also his nightstand and a 3 quarter bed and some books lay scattered around too typical boys room really and also their was some food crumbs so it needed a quick vacuum too and also in the room was his most prized possession his beloved Strip and her things his pet guinea pig that was sleep in her cage and making cute little noises

' So this is Tucker's room I'm gonna have some fun here ' Said Frankie smiling Emily and rubbing his hands together looking around the room and also a feeling of dread hit Kyle's stomach as he dreaded what should come

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	27. Chapter 27

Kyle watched in horror as Frankie and the others destroyed Craig's room smashing up his funiture destroying his clothes and toys and smashing his game consoles tv and PC and even his bed and again spray painted the walls and threw paint on them

' Here you tag your name Ken ' Said Dave handing Kenny a can of spray paint and Kenny put his own tag on the wall and also spraid Fuck u and also he put Craig Tucker is a mother fucker making the others laugh and also Kenny got hold of Stripe's food scattering it everywhere and that's when Frankie noticed little stripe cowering in her cage as she sensed something was going on

' Well well looks if we have another dumb animal here a guinea pig God I hate those ugly little fuckers ' Said Frankie as the others all looked at Stripe apart from Kenny

' Oh no not Stripe she's not done anything don't hurt her ' Said Kyle shocked

' He's right stripe is cool that would kill Craig if you hurt stripe he's had her for years and Stripe is getting old now spare her ' Said Kenny

' Whos side are you on fuck face man whore ' Said Frankie glaring at Kenny as the others laughed

' Yours really but I won't let you harm stripe ' Kenny yelled as he and Kyle now pushed the others to the side and grabbed Stripe off Simon who was holding her and ready to break the little creatures neck

' Fuck. come on run ' Yelled Kenny as he and Kyle ran fast as they could down the stairs and out the house as fast as they could

' What will we do with Stripe she's terrified and I can't go home " Yelled Kyle

' Hide her in here she'll be fine ' Yelled Kenny pointing towards Ruby's old play house that was at bottom of the garden and was filthy and haven't been used in a few years as Ruby thought she was too old for it but used it as a giant dolls house

' Are you sure she'll be safe I don't want her being killed like poor snowball ' Yelled !yle as he handed Stripe to Kenny and he gently placed her on the ground inside the playhouse

' I'm sorry little one but you need to stay here just now don't make any noise now " Kenny said before turning to Kyle

' Now we need to get to fuck outta here now run like hell ' Yelled Kenny grabbing Kyle's wrist

' OMG kenny my things I left my things near their place ' Kyle yelled remembering his bag and his belongings

' We can get them soon we need to loose these guys first ' Kenny yelled as the two of them ran and could hear Frankie and the others chasing them and yelling things too

' You fucking assholes your so dead ' A few of the gang yelled but Kenny just flipped them off as he ran

Kenny and Kyle had no idea where they were heading to they just had to get away from the gang as Kenny New if you got on the wrong side of them they could be dangerous but some how they ended up in the cemetery and Kyle got freaked out a little

' Wait we can't really go in here just creepy ' Kyle said stunned

' They won't follow us in here we'll hope not and nice and quiet here so we're safe ' Kenny said as Kyle shrugged

' My grandparents are here somewhere only ones apart from mom that were nice to Karen Kevin and me they used to spoil us when we were little Karen doesn't remember them she was a baby or toddler but I do they didn't have a lot but what they did they'd give it to us buy us toys clothes and that new too but dad would sell them to get money for drink or drugs ' Kenny said sighing

' Oh Ken I'm sorry" Kyle said as Kenny shrugged

' Its okay look we can lie low in here for a while till the danger passes those assholes won't come here then we can go and get your things and don't worry we can find you a place to stay tonight ' Kenny said patting Kyle on the back as the pair walked around the cemetery looking at the graves

As the boys walked on a bit they noticed some suspicions going one a group of young people with trash bags and they were taking Flowers's ,and toys by the looks of it

" OMG are they doing what I think they are " Gasped Kyle watching the group the hit another grave and to their horror they recognized the grave by the 2 ice hockey players on the stone it was little Nelson who died a few years ago when he was 5 of cancer

" OMG that's Nelson's grave Stan's little friend " Said Kyle

" Who ' Said Kenny puzzled as he didn't know Nelson really

' Oh remember a few years ago when Stan had to coach the peewee hockey team and he met this little kid Nelson brown that had Leukemia and the boy later died ' Kyle said

' Yeah I think I do remember him we went to see him with Stan one time the kid loved ice hockey he was bald " Kenny said

' Yeah that's him well that's his grave their taking things from fuck how can we stop them theirs too many of them ' Kyle said

' Gimme your phone we can film them then sneak away and tell the groundsman and he'll be waiting on them when they get out " Said Kenny as he and Kyle started filming the thrives talking and stuff flowers and toys into the bags and to their shock it was the gang that dumped them the night before JJ and his lot

' Right you assholes your going down ' Kenny said when they got enough evidence and he and Kyle came out of hiding and made their way back without being seen so they planned to go and find the caretakers of the cemetery and show them their evidence but throuble awaited them

" Well look who's here then ' Said an all to familiar voice and the boys looked up to see Frankie and his gang they had followed Kenny and Kyle after all

' Oh fuck off Frankie were done ' Kenny said glaring at the boy

' Tell us where the guinea pig is fags ' Said Simon

' Somewhere you won't find her I won't have you killing any more innocent animals bad enough with snowball ' Yelled Kyle trying not to panic as he seen Tom Simon and Carl draw out knives

' I think these assholes need to be taught a lesson they don't break rules ' Said Carl glaring at Kyle and Kenny but before anyone could do anything the boys bolted

' Shit ' Muttred Frankie giving chase

Kenny and Kyle escaped one gang but ran into the other one again and worse now got their attention

' Well well look who's here it's those fucking assholes from last night the N... lovers ' Said JJ glaring at Kenny and Kyle

' Aww fuck that's all we need ' Yelled Kyle and Kenny together and to the boys horror they were trapped

' Okay so now what any ideas " Yelled Kyle looking as the JJ and his lot got closer and they had knives too

' Sorry dude were fucked I think ' Kenny yelled as Kyle clung onto him

' Kenny if I get outta this alive I wanna go home I hate this life I'd rather have my nagging mom any way and I know she dose it cos she loves me ' Kyle yelled

" I don't blame you dude ' Yelled Kenny as he felt JJ and his gang get closer and surround them

Kenny and Kyle did get ready to fight back but they knew they didn't really have a chance and Kyle had a feeling he'd be killed but as he braced himself he heard other. voices yelling " Oi Assholes fuck off this is our terrorty and these are our assholes get the fuck outta here ' It was Franki

' You fucking little faggot ' Yelled JJ and suddenly he slashed Kenny's face making him bleed badly and Kyle grabbed him screaming ' OMG Kenny " as the 2 gangs faced off ready for a huge fight and both were more pissed off at each other now and also it turned out that Gemma the pregnant girl from JJs gang was also dating Rodger from Frankie's gang and he was pissed at that so a huge fight broke out and both boys seemed to have forgot about Kenny and Kyle and that gave them a chance to escape but Kenny was bleeding badly from the gash on his face and that worried Kyle

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	28. Chapter 28

' Shit we need to get help your bleeding badly ' Said Kyle As he helped his injured friend as the two boys made their way to the cemetery keeper to get help

' Don't worry bout me Kyle sorry this bad boy life didn't work out for you though ' said Kenny as Kyle she'd him

' It was okay but don't talk save your strength ' Said Kyle before yelling for help but he couldn't find anyone as the little house near the gates was empty it seemed

' Aww shit where is he " Kyle said looking around and still hanging on to Kyle but someone was nearby and heard Kyle's cries for help

' Not far from the boys was Henrietta Curly and 2 other goths as they often hung out in the cemetery drinking and smoking and it was a good job they were their that day

' Dude what's that screaming the spirits coming to talk to us said another Goth boy that sometimes hung out with them and he was also dating Henrietta

' Someone in deep dark pain a tourcherd soul screaming to escape the burning fires of hell no doubt ' Henrietta said taking a draw on her cigarette and curly Goth saying " So hard core

" Not quite I think it came from over their ' Said the other Goth girl as Kyle yelled " anyone here help us please '

' Shit it's kids what the fuck do they want ' Said Curly as Kenny and Kyle came into view

' Oh God it's the goth kids maybe they can help ' Kyle said as he seen the goths too and made his way towards him

' Hey it's my ' Kid brother's friends what the hell ..? Said Henrietta as the other Goth girl ran over towards them as she was a caring person

' OMG their hurt are you okay kids what happened ..? The girl asked placing a hand on Kyle's shoulder

' Long story call 911 also their is 2 violent gangs after us were so dead if they get us " Kyle said

" Wow how cool so hardcore ' Curly Goth said

" Here call me Annabel Lee that's Manson and curly and Henrietta you know now this may look dirty as it's black but it's clean hold that against your face and put pressure on it ' Annabel said helping Kenny who thanked her

' They might come looking for us and they were taking flowers and toys from the graves including a little boy my friend knew who died of cancer a few years ago so sick ' Kyle said as Curly spoke on the phone asking for help

' Well they won't mess with us most gangs are afraid of us they think we're demons and vampires that will feed on them but we're not so stick with us and you'll be safe and help is on its way ' Manson said sticking in a pair of fake fans and pretending he was a vampire but thankfully the gangs didn't appear and the goths looked after Kenny and Kyle till help arrived and Kyle told them everything

Kenny and Kyle were taken to hospital and also Kyle and the goths gave a statement too as they helped and no charges were brought against them as they weren't doing any harm just sitting on the tombstones drinking and some of the gangs were caught as the fight turned into a blood bath and also Robbie and Don were killed and 4 others injured also Gemma went on to have a boy that was premature by 3 months she went into labor next day and the baby was taken from her by her mother

' So how is My Bad Boy then " Laughed Kenny a few days later as he was now at home he was stitched up and discharged next day

' Im good but I don't feel like a bad boy now as I'm back home and that ' Kyle said

Kyle went straight home and later his stuff and Kenny's things were retrieved so Karen got her big singing Elsa doll that Kenny stole and she loved the doll.

' Er sorry about everything and all the trouble and that also I thought you'd be in Juvenile hall after the break in I heard Craig is mad ' Kyle said

' Yeah he is family claimed it off their insurance and are living with her mom till the place gets fixed up and Craig found Stripe safe and well so he got her a new cage and food and that but Ruby is gutted over Snowball ' Kenny said sadly

' No wonder she loved that hamster an they will know you were involved too ' Said Kyle sadly as Kenny nodded

' Yeah why do you think I have this they brought charges when Iv healed iv to do community service but I have been found at the Tucker's and explained everything also I replaced Snowball I got Ruby another hamster in one of those fancy cages with all the tunnels and that so their happy at that yet Craig is still mad at his Pokémon cards being destroyed ' Kenny said as Kyle sighed

' You got off lightly I guess ' Kyle said as Kenny shook his head

' If only I got one hell of a beating from my da why do you think I'm sitting on a rubber ring took his belt off my ass and I have this little shit on my ankle ' Kenny said lifting up his pants leg to reveal a grey tag and he shocked Kyle

' OMG your tagged oh Ken I'm so sorry ' Said Kyle sadly

' It's okay iv been tagged before and it's only for 6 months better than Juvie and means I can go to your Bar mitzvah if your still having it ' Kenny said as Kyle nodded

' Yeah I am and don't worry I'm not going to Jewish school my time away from home made my parents think I guess

' Bet they freaked out when they seen your hair or lack of it " Laughrd Kenny as Kyle nodded rubbing his head a bit

" Yeah they did freak out but it's growing back a bit so their used to it now " Kyle sighed and paused looking at Kenny

' So guess I'm a boring good boy now and sorry about what happened with those gangs ' Kyle said sighing

' The gangs have broken up Frankie and the survivors apart from Carl and Pete are on the run their no longer in South Park Carl and Pete are in Jail along with Frankie and his lot the girls are under house arrest and Gemma's baby is with her mom and yeah you are a good guy but you still got a bit of the bad boy in you so you'll always be My Bad Boy and I wouldn't change that for the world ' Said Kenny kissing Kyle

End


End file.
